HOTD Thorns on Roses
by AvengedAniZom
Summary: I promise I wont delete this one :  I promise!I'll change this summary later but for now -OC's NEEDED- :D Apply!Apply!Apply! lol Romance/Horror/Adventure/some Humor/ecchi :3 the usual lol i suck at this XD
1. Chapter 1:Arrival of the 'Dead'

_Hai ^_^" SO I hope you all read my little delay, and are ready for a good chapter this time! !xD I realized another mistake of mine was trying to put at least everyone in a chapter and not realizing the lack of detail I had or how much it looked a mess. (Lol) So I decided to introduce a couple of characters at a time instead of all at once so don't worry. This Chap is more like an introduction than an action-packed chapter you've all been waiting for. I've been working with my beta, and so I have to give him credit for helping me with extra stuff and pointing this out and that. So I hope this chapter sucks less :] …Proceed….._

_**Chapter Uno: The Arrival of the 'Dead'**_

No one knew when where and how or even why, things like this occur, pandemics , disease, plagues, outbreaks, or even….apocalypses. Some say it's God, or whatever other religions they believe in, is punishing the human race for not taking care of nature and its roots. Others believe it was all the government, who had no idea what they were doing and fucked up the whole goddamn world. Still more think it's a demonic being or some type of dark magic that wants to enslave all mankind. Whatever the case may be, however it happened, it changed our lives, our understanding of this world and how precious and valuable our lives can be. Without each other we would be dead, insane, or maybe one of 'Them' . You may wonder how a bunch of typical high school kids could survive something so drastic and vile. Well…..This is our story…..

Tick…Tock…. Tick… Tock. The clock echoed in the silent classroom, filled with students flipping their math textbooks, sharpening their pencils, crumpling paper, and passing notes in class. The sun shone through Mr. Kyo's classroom as several students turned to page 88 in their textbooks. All except Sadie Migamichi, the redhead was doing nothing other than daydreaming, her bright blue eyes skimmed the detail exterior of outside. The leaves of several cherry blossom trees hovered in the wind as students and teachers were outside in P.E. doing daily drills or practicing sports. Sadie sighed in frustration,_'Just another typical day here in Musiko High'_she thought as she doodled on her desk, tracing her fingers against her blue, fat, graphic headphones. It was still too early to pack up for lunch and Sadie couldn't take much more of it as she groaned in defeat of boredom. She was used to the occasional skipping class and finding something entertaining like she always did. But she promised her parents she would be good in school if she wanted to get back into soccer. Sadie rose her head a bit when she heard a soft voice call out to her interrupting her pointless thoughts,

"Sadie are…are y-you ok?" Sadie looked up to see her classmate Miami Kasujima looking as frightened as she always did. Miami didn't have a lot of friends, being the shy quiet girl who did great in classes but never noticed tended to have that effect. For that she had little or no friends, the only person she ever socialized with was Sadie. Miami poked at her black disheveled bangs, her brownish-red eyes looking down and back up as the silence between them grew awkward.

"Ya I'm fine Miami I'm just a bit annoyed and a tad hungry." Miami gave Sadie a small smile before reaching into her pocket and handing Sadie a granola bar. Sadie happily accepted it, "So Miami why don't ya say we skip on over to the outdoors and see if we can find anything that's actually exciting in this school."

"Are..are you suggesting we should skip class to disrupt the fellow students downstairs?" Miami looked at Sadie with a sad look in her eyes of disbelief that she would ask her such a question.

"Uhhh ya, that's exactly what I mean!" Sadie perked up before grabbing onto her book bag slipping it over her shoulder before rising in her seat.

"Skipping class I see." A male voice spoke up which caused Sadie to glance back ,

"Is it that obvious?" she questioned.

"Well no, I just overheard your little conversation that's all." The boy had a wicked smile and a toothpick which Sadie found intimidating.

"I've never seen you in this class before, are you new?" She said raising an arch brow.

"Nope , I'm just a senior in classes 3-A but instead of being in P.E like I normally am, Mr. Tamaki wanted me to assist him all his classes, so now I'm stuck with a bunch of lower grade students." The boy responded smirking, he was quite taller than Sadie with gel-backed auburn hair and blue eyes, he had an athletic build and a which made Sadie wonder if he played any sports. She glanced down at a nearby duffle bag beside his chair within it a lacrosse stick and a green and white jersey with the number 7 on it, 'so he must be playing lacrosse ,maybe defense' pondered in her mind. Sadie shook her head as if shaking the random thoughts away as she cleared her throat as she turned to Miami,

"Come on we only have 15 mins. to skip class let's not waste."

Miami nodded her head slowly before speaking softly to , their teahcer" umm S-Sadie and I need to use the restroom, may we please be excused." nodded a 'yes' as the two girls sighed in relief.

"Well good luck." The boy said,

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." Sadie leveled with the boys eyes,

"Oh it's Keagon, Keagon Overton." He gave a friendly smile as Sadie grabbed Miami's arm.

"Ehhh nice name." she said before disappearing into the hallway.

"So where are we going Sadie, you know this place is like a maze?" Miami and Sadie were now turning the corner of the sun-lit hallway, But before Sadie could answer the intercom up above silenced whatever words she was going to say.

"(clears throat) ATTENTION,ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF THERE HAS A BEEN AN INCIDENT INSIDE AND OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING, STUDENTS AND SEVERAL TEACHERS HAVE BEEN HAVE BEEN ATTACKED OUT BY THE FRONT GATE,THIS IS NOT A SCAM OR DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL,WE HAVE A DESCRITPTION OF THE CULTPRITS. THEY SEEM TO HAVE A MOLDY COMPLEXION, WE NEED ALL TEACHERS TO EVACUATE STUDENTS TO THE BACK OF THE- OH OH GOD NO…NO UNHAND ME –NO- AGHHH!AGHH SOMEBODY HELP ME AHH!" The intercom was filled with noises of tearing flesh and groans of agony before the intercom quieted down with a thud.

Everyone inside and out of the school froze in place of shock, not a single 'living' thing moved.

"What-What was that?" Miami yelped in fear, her pupils shaking as she looked at the tiny speakers in the hallway.

"I-I don't know maybe we should head back to class." Miami gripped Sadie's arm to turn back around to the direction of Mr. Kyo's classroom, And stopped in the middle of their tracks.

"No..NO Ms. Mizuka what are you doing I-I" A blonde boy stepped back into the hallway with a metal cricket bat in his possession, his voice was quavering. Miami hid behind Sadie as they watched the horror enclose before their eyes.

" NO NO GET OFF OF ME AHH!" The boy screamed as the teacher tackled him to the ground, blood covered her torso as she overpowered the boy and bit into his neck. Blood squirted all over the floor and the right side of the hallway. His pained screamed ranged Sadie's ears.

"Sadie do something!" Miami cried, Sadie hesitated adrenaline rushing through her as she ran over to the teacher and pushed her off aggressively. The teacher made a hissing shriek as Sadie punched her in the face multiple times.

The teacher slumped over before rising up again, Sadie gave a look of disgust as the teacher made a groaning noise opening her mouth to show bits of flesh in-between her teeth. Sadie's hand pulsated in pain as her mouth widened in shock.

The teacher's eyes were clouded pearly white with no pupil. The bloodstain near her torso revealed a bite wound. Sadie took in all the detail as the dead teacher reached for her neck.

"Sadie!" Miami screamed in the background, Sadie tripped over the dead boy's body and tried hard to keep 'it' from biting her face off.

"God your breath smells like ass!" she yelled before quickly grabbing the cricket bat the helpless boy had and used it to push the teacher before making contact to 'its' head .

The hallway grew silent as the body slumped over more blood smeared everywhere. Sadie back away before turning to Miami who surprisingly had a pipe in her hand, Miami ran towards Sadie her grip tightened on the pipe ready to swing, "What are you-!" Before Sadie could finish her sentence Miami curved around her before smacking her pipe against one of 'their' heads. The blood had soiled on her face as she squealed. Sadie turned around stunned that Miami practically saved her life. She looked down to see the body belonged to the distressed boy who was attacked a seconds ago.

"When did you become such a bad ass! " Miami flustered after Sadie said that looking at the boy's body before saying a silent prayer.

"I-I just saw it get up and I did the first t-thing that came to mind.."

"Well that was some badass stuff Miami!" Sadie joked trying to lighten up the mood as the realization of horror settled in.

"Wha-what was that 'thing'? Miami asked her voice shaking quite serious from Sadie's eased mood.

"Whatever it was it wasn't human or at least not now…" Sadie added "And if you get bitten then you turn into one of 'them.'

"What do we do now?" Sadie's clutched the metal bat in her hand. "Survive…."

_Haha XD I hope you guys liked it, it was more of an intro then a chapter but whatever. I hope this wasn't bullshit x) I spent all day writing this. Don't worry everyone will be introduced tomorrow and it wouldn't be so crappy and non-action as this one ok sooo Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2: Grass and Groans

:] Hola xD I'm so glad you guys liked Chapter 1 :3 So I wonder how you would like Chapter two I'm taking Spanish in school now so that's why I use Spanish words randomly lol :P thanks for giving me good reviews so now PROCEED….. :O all dogs go to heaven :D I used to love that movie…sorry random I'm watching it –flicks to SpongeBob- Proceed :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Dos: Grass and Groans<strong>

The hallways were packed with screams of panicked, terrified students and teachers as they all ran in a big mass of terror. People were trampled by their friends, no one was sparred; the stairs were jam-packed with the living and dead as the horrible massacre started. It was only a few minutes, maybe seconds, after the intercom started that the whole school turned into a war zone.

The small amount of students in classroom #38-B stacked the last remaining chairs against the glass door, barricading themselves from all the maniacs and living dead. Everyone just watched as students were being eaten alive or trampled by one another, anxiety shown in all of their faces. The only one with a stone cold face with no sign of remorse was none other than Hikari Shinjo. Her slick, waist-length black hair was held in a high ponytail with a green ribbon. Her oval face formed into a delicate frown as her light grey eyes watched as a couple of them started to form and walk aimlessly outside the hallway as bloodcurdling cries filled the air with silence. One girl let out a howling cry as another classmate went to go comfort her. Hikari rolled her eyes as she spoke coldly,

" Ya know the weak ones always die first." Everyone glared at her, fear stricken within them, but none spoke against her words,

"What? I'm only stating facts….. SO if you all want to sit here and mope around then be my guest, just don't expect me to come save you when one of 'them' makes you their appetizer!"

She yelled at the small group, piercing her eyes into theirs as they all looked uncomfortable.

Hikari smiled, "Good. Well, any ideas?"

She glanced at all of the students and decided that most of them would die once they stepped foot into the hallway. It was casual for Hikari to think that way or make such scenarios inside her brilliant mind. Hikari was a Straight A student who was always willing to do what she wanted. For that she was always sent out of class for not holding her tongue, Hikari had repeated her senior year which gave her an advantage of being the smartest out of her whole grade. Hikari looked troubled while more and more of 'them' silently stalked the hall bumping lightly into the barricaded door.

Hikari furrowed her brow, "Look everyone, we're going to have to get out of here sooner or later, there's starting to be a lot of 'them' and I don't enjoy seeing it, so everyone grab whatever you can as protection and-"

There was a shot in the distance followed by more as Hikari turned towards the windows hiding behind pastel curtains. They all turned towards the window and pulled the curtains away to expose boiling sunlight shining on bloody school grounds.

Hikari kept her composure as the students around her broke down at the sightings. Hikari glanced down to see Maya (a former rival of Hikari) backing up against the schools walls as 3 of them closed in on her.

She screamed as one of them grabbed her shirt pulling her to them as it bit into her shoulder, she tried to push herself off while another one grabbed her leg and took a bite into it, blood squirting everywhere, as the last one took a chunk of her jaw. Hikari stood stiff, but her eyes grew bigger as the sight made her stomach do backflips, making her regret having two bowls of cereal that morning.

She heard the gunshots again as her eyes rested upon the source of gunfire. 4 people fighting 'them' off ,but as Hikari observed, they seemed to be attracting more..

"Dumbasses….." she finally said before shaking her head critically and closing the curtains.

**-Outside-(bolded this bit, personal style.)**

Boom..Boom..Boom…The gunfire echoed outside of the school as Nickolas Crawford shot the last 3 bullets he had.

"Fiona I need ammo!" he yelled to his partner who was refilling her ammo to the maximum.(changed comma to a period)

"Here Nick!" she shouted handing him another set of bullets as he refilled his M9 pistol.

"How in the hell did this happen!" he shouted, anger boiled as he shot a female teacher who was just bitten.

"I dont know but we need to get these kids into the school building NOW!" Fiona yelled in response, gesturing to the two kids who were also fighting for their lives.

One had a unique glove with 3 claws attached to it as she sliced through a female zombie. The other was a male who took hold of long metal pipe that was long enough to a resembled a bo staff.

The 4 of them backed up towards the entrance of the gym as a horde started to cave in on them. Feeling helpless they readied their weapons….

***20 minutes and 37secs earlier Outside***

"Hut 2,3,4!Hut 2,3,4!" Mr. Podolski blew into his whistle as several of the students did their double drills of laps and jumping jacks.

Mr. Podolski went along, examining each student as they did their different exercise routines.

Mr. Podolski stopped in front of one particular male student, this student was athletically built with brown shaggy hair as his green eyes stood out a bit. He wore the regular P.E uniform of a white shirt and blue sweatpants which was a loose fit no matter how he adjusted it. He was usually the generous kind who could open up to anyone with average grades and calm in situations. The boy gave the gym teacher a cheerful grin,

"Can I help you?" The student asked.

"Nothing Avis .. just wanted to let you know that you're one of my top students, so keep it up I want to see you do big this evening." the teacher simply said

Avis grin turned into a wide smile as he and the teacher exchanged looks before Avis started his running drills.

" _I can't wait till the end of the day, our track team will compete for the 30 yard dash ,and heh of course we will win"_ he thought as he did another 3-5 laps.

He stopped for a short-term halt, wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirt as he sat on the bleachers exhausted. As he took a sip of his vitamin water he couldn't help but overhear a few exchanged words near the front gate. Avis, not really being the snooping type, looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching before ducking near the entrance.

"Mr. Norman, you're the deputy of the police force. I think you should reconsider, the military exchange program is in fact a very beneficial program for all " A feminine but strong voice spoke.

"I can assure you that is Ms. O' Hare, but right now the assistant and head master of the school are calling me to the front gate. I'm sorry Fiona, but we'll talk later."

(they were a good distance away from the gate but still near) Fiona was going to go after him but was stopped by her partner Nick. Fiona shot Nick an irritated glare but quickly softened her features, her blue eyes blazing in his genuine hazel eyes. Fiona came short to him at 5'5 as Nick stood tall at 6 ft. Both were nicely fit, Fiona being in the air force and Nick a member of the Marines who was transferred to Japan for a special mission. Her blonde hair and petite frame next to nick's toned at athletic built made them a perfect duo.

"No Fiona, it's ok. Just let it go." Nick said in a soft but firm voice.

"No I will not, just because he is named deputy of the biggest police force in Nakima1 doesn't mean I can't kick his ass." She replied back.

Avis, who was still eavesdropping, snickered at Fiona's response. Nick and Fiona began walking to the front gates as Avis followed. There was a clanging noise as a pale man bumped uselessly into the gold thin iron gates. Avis looked puzzled as he hid behind a tree knowing his gym teacher would give him a mouthful but it didn't matter to him.

" _Is he drunk?"_ Avis thought as the man kept bumping into the gate, arms forward, his skin looked as if it was peeling in a sort of way with a big blotch of red on his left arm. Before Avis could analyze the mysterious man any further the assistant principal caught his attention. She murmured a couple words to the headmaster and Nick before walking towards the man,

"Sir what do you think you're doing, do you know trespassing is a federal law and I shall have you know you will be held accountable for your actions. You will also be taking a little trip with the deputy seeing as you must be drunk." She smirked at the last part as she gestured toward the deputy, and he put a hand on his baton.

The man was now stretching his hands out in her direction as she backed away in disgust.

"Get him away from here."

Avis couldn't help but trace his eyes back over to the blotchy red stain in the man's dingy clothing. He noticed the outline, it was as if the man was bitten. Avis rubbed his eyes in disbelief as the deputy opened the gate to enforce and escort the man away.

It seemed as everything went in slow motion as the horror played out, the pale stricken man grabbed for the deputy's shirt before biting deep into his neck. The deputy let out a suffering scream as the 'thing' bit deeper into his neck before letting go, the deputy tried to scream in pain but silence only came because 'it' tore through his vocal cords.

Fiona grabbed her gun and shot the 'thing' in the chest, leg, and stomach as people went over to the deputy to help him but he stiffened before exhaling a dying breath. Everyone was so shocked and horrified by the death of the deputy that no one noticed the criminal closing in behind the assistant principal.

"Hey! Hey! Watch Out!" Avis yelled, running as fast as he could to get the assistant principal out of the way.

He succeeded as Fiona shot the thing a 4thtime, this time in the head. The thing fell to his knees before hitting the ground. The headmaster ran into the school building with a janitor and teacher to warn everyone inside. Avis let out a sigh of laughter, looking down at the assistant principal who had a joyous smile on her face due to still being alive before turning to Avis.

Their happiness was short-lived as shadow cast over the both of them, one of 'them' towered above the two, bloody drool dripping from its crummy lip.

Avis dodged out of its grasp as the assistant principal was grabbed. Before she could scream the 'thing' bent down and had bitten into her right chest. She screamed as more came in through the front gate, no one dared to come close to it. Nick shot a few rounds as they groaned, still standing

"Nick shoot the head, it's the only way to kill them!" Fiona yelled as she basically pulled Avis off of the ground, his face pale. She grabbed a hold of him briefly, looking deep into his green eyes. "Listen to me kid, what's your name? "

"A-Avis..It's Avis B Cannon."

"Well Avis listen to me, you're a lifesaver. You saved the assistant principal ok? Now all you need to do is help me and Nick inside the school building, her death was not your fault." Avis hung on to every word Fiona said before he nodded. She gave him a pat on the back before shooting another 'one' in the head.

"Let's go!" Nick shouted as the 3 of them ran towards the bleachers where P.E was being held. Nick turned the corner first and shot at one and couldn't believe the sight. _"All hell just broke loose"_ he thought as he shot at one coming towards them. There were about 17 of 'them' already stalking the premises of the school attacking anyone in arm's length.

"Fiona cover the back for me. I'll take on the ones in the front, and kid, just stay close!" Avis ran alongside Nick and Fiona and couldn't help but feel his sanity hold on a loose leash. Hearing the sounds of tearing flesh and tormented screams made Avis want to close his eyes and say there's no place like home, but knowing closing his eyes would be like inviting death to a tea party ,he forced himself to stare at the ground.

Fiona shot another 3 rounds before reloading her pistol, she looked at her surroundings knowing it wouldn't do her any good but give her nightmares. Fiona's eyes saddened as she saw a girl fighting for her life near a little pond filled with goldfish the school had. Three of 'them' came over to chow down on her. Fiona thought she had no chance against them but felt as if she had to do something,

"Nick! Nick! Do you see that kid over there? Do you think we should help her!"

"…..No…" Nick replied, being the kind of guy who was basically the 'yes' man saying no, was like a knife going through Fiona's chest. But she didn't object to his answer. Avis looked to see the girl slicing through a female zombie as some rush of energy came over him. Avis grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a metal pipe about 6ft in length, which resembled a bo staff. Avis ran over to the girl as he knocked about three of 'them' down. He ran just in time as one of 'them' came behind the girl and was ready to bite her arm. She shrieked before Avis pushed his pipe into the zombie's skull, leaving a deep dent inside the head before it fell into the school's pond, soaking the grass with blood. Avis panted, taking in all the girls' features as she leaned onto a tree.

Her hair was a dark brown, shoulder length and a bit choppy, she wore it in pigtails with straight disheveled bangs that were always in her eyes. She stood at 5'3 because of her gothic boots adding an inch or so, her brown eyes fitting her petite frame as she looked at Avis before nodding her head. But what caught Avis attention were the gloves on the girl's hand. Her gloves were black with 3 claws attached as if similar to a bird's claw.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there, I'm Seipel Gael" She said taking her hand out for him to shake. He looked at her clawed gloves,

"I'm Avis." He said giving her a small smile denying shaking her hand. She looked down a little embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, my gloves." Seipel said smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of her dark brown hair with a clean spot on her bloody glove. "Is that your crew?" She asked pointing to Fiona and Nick who were coming their way shooting at any of 'them' stepping too close for comfort.

"What the hell is your problem kid! I thought we told you to stay close!" Fiona shouted before plucking Avis in a motherly way. Avis rubbed his reddened forehead as he hit another pale 'one'.

"I'm sorry! But I'm sure we have bigger problems then me practically saving another life." Fiona looked up to see the Siepel smiling at her and then frowned just as quickly.

"Ok but-"

"But let's just hurry up and find a safe place in the school and maybe looking for survivors!" Nick spoke as he shot another one reloading his gun. All three of them nodded as the four of them ran.

The field was large and full of students getting eaten, defenseless. Nick shot anything on the far left, covering the bleachers and anything flying from windows. Avis took the middle left as he narrowed his eyes as blood splattered on his uniform. Cracking the heads of his former classmates while they walked around pale and plagued. Seipel took the middle right slicing a female zombie in half before stabbing one in the throat as they ran for their lives towards the gym entrance into the school. Fiona looked back and forth shooting any in her eyes sight.

"Nick we have to hurry. There are starting to be more than we can handle and I'm running low on ammo!" Fiona yelled over as they turned to the white-light bluish door.

"Were saved." Nick said, his breath shortening a little for each pace he took. They finally got to the gym door and Avis banged onto it multiple times and pulled the handle realizing with dismay that it was locked.

"God darn it the freaking door is locked!" Avis shouted to the three. Seipel gave a grunt of frustration as she impaled another one of 'them' in the stomach before kicking it down and sticking her clawed glove into the head. Nick coughed a bit as he tried to take deep breaths.

"Fiona (cough) I need my...my asthma pump." He said before shooting a single bullet into the direction of another 'one'. Fiona quickly searched herself before taking out the asthma pump decked in hardcore army print. Fiona reached her hand out to him just as a zombie lunged for her unshielded arm.

Fiona screamed, dropping the asthma pump down, as it latched its mouth onto her arm trying to tear through the thick army clothes she wore. Nick shot at two more as Fiona struggled to get the thing off her arm. Avis quickly turned from the gym door as he grabbed his pipe, raising it in the air and bashing it into the head. The head caved in before Fiona pushed it off her arm; she was hyperventilating seeing a couple of misplaced threads in her army gear. Seipel ran over to her as Fiona pointed her gun at her forehead, her eyes looked scared and vulnerable. Seipel backed a bit as Fiona gained her stability back shooting at a male zombie behind Seipel. Avis still struggling with the pipe and the gym door. Fiona got up as all 4 of them looked helpless. The sun still shined as they readied their weapons,

"This day just keeps on getting better and better."

* * *

><p>Nakima: made up central city name<p>

Hope you liked in the next chapter I know it was LOONNG but hey XD! everyone will meet up yes even the people I haven't introduced will be introduced they will leave the school to a 'safe place' and then well I can't say! No spoily XD I hope you liked :D I was frustrated at first so if you want to leave a critical review be nice ^-^ and now I'm off to play Mario Kart …" –clears throat- anywho R&R xD muah :* !


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria Mayhem

Wow thanks for all the good reviews and I apologize if I haven't nailed anybody's character as they hoped for I will of course fix that. I'm sick today but I just wanted to release this chapter so bad so here ya go..,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Cafeteria Mayhem:<strong>_

It was already about 1:05pm, the sun still set high in the summer sky, blending in with the white fluffy clouds and baby blue sky, even a few bird chirps. This would have been the perfect scenery, besides the chaos down below on the ground. The once perfect private school always known as Musiko High was now a complete battle ground. And it wasn't getting any better…..

/

The sunlight poured through several windows into the gym hallway. A girl ran as silently as she could through the bloody hallways before resting her back against a wall. Her raven black hair was put into a tight braided ponytail. She was about 5'7 with a mildly tanned skin tone and grey-greenish eyes. The girl had a serious, determined look on her face as she peered into the next hallway to see about three of 'them' by the gym's exit door. Sighing in relief that it wasn't anybody being eaten alive in the hallway, she gripped her wooden mockup of a bayoneted M16 that she normally used in friendly sparring matches before turning around. She took a deep breath as she thought out her plan of action. Shizuka Oda was very calm in situations like these. Not that she expected anything like this to happen, but because of her mom and dad descending from a family line of distinguished warriors, she was prepared in the time of emergencies. Her plan was to get out of the school on foot as quickly as possible before sunset and possibly reach a safe place by then. It didn't seem like much of a plan, but it was the quickest think she could think of.

Shizuka silently began to walk towards the three dead beings in front of her. She shook her head

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." After saying that she opened her eyes and charged towards 'them'. She kicked the first one down on the ground before poking the tip of wooden gun straight through the foul white eyeball. She heard it mush as she made a gag face before stabbing the tip into the second one's neck. Shizuka didn't even bother to kill it before kicking it to the side with a blow. It hit the back of the wall before falling over 'dead'. Finally, she walked over to the last 'one' who was on the ground, from the waist down was all red mush and mutilated veins. Shizuka covered her nose and mouth with her left hand. She stabbed this one in the eye as well while she headed straight for the door. She looked behind to check for any of the dead. She saw none and reached for the handle of the gym door, she hesitated as the door shook. Shizuka looked surprised as she heard voices, she pushed her ear to the door as she heard muffled words on the other side. _'Voices, Human Voices!_' a small voice in the back of her head shouted.

Shizuka cleared her throat before speaking roughly, "Hello! Is anyone on the other side of this door!" She heard gunshots as an anxious voice shouted back,

"Yes! Please open the door!"

"Are any of you bitten?" Shizuka asked, her voice uptight. She had a fear of those who were bitten and turning into one of 'them'. She called them 'infectees',

"No! No, none of us are bitten!" the mysterious male voice responded pounding on the door even harder. Shizuka bit her lower lip before pushing the door open as a whip of air brushed against her face. She squinted, the sun shone in her eyes before 4 figures ran past her into the hallway.

Shizuka was about to shut the door just as quickly before she heard a distant voice.

"Keep the door open!" Shizuka narrowed her eyes again before seeing a boy about 6'5 with broad shoulders and black cropped hair. From where Shizuka was standing she could see the boy had a fair complexion, not to pale or tanned, and was very muscled due to the way he was swinging a sledge axe he had in an iron grip. He was the type to be distant from others feeling as if he didn't belong, he usually was a loner but seeing the world all go to hell he insisted on sticking to somebody's side. The boy swung his axe into 'one' of them as it flew before hitting a nearby tree. Even though the boy seemed to be packing a punch Shizuka could see that he was still a good distance away and there seemed to be more of 'them' then he could handle. Shizuka went for her weapon prepared to fight alongside the boy before a gunshot echoed through behind her. A single bullet passed through a zombie's brain as the boy finally came in arm's length. He stepped inside the hallway as Shizuka closed the door.

"Thank you very much." The boy said panting a little. Shizuka turned around, smiling a bit.

"Of course, I'm Oda Shizuka." She said in the formal Japanese tradition of stating your last name first, thinking it would be wise to introduce herself.

"I'm Avis B Cannon." The boy who was banging on the door spoke as he scratched the back of his head. Shizuka nodded before looking at the others who didn't seem to want to introduce themselves. She sighed before leading on down the hallway

_'No need to rush outside anymore'_ she thought. Seeing the group follow her up the stairs.

/*meanwhile*/

"Sadie you're such a dumbass!" Hikari screamed, dodging flying limbs and the snapping of jaws, her faced fumed red as she squeezed the red stapler in her hand.

"You're going to lose your energy." Miami squeaked, pushing a couple of 'them' down to keep them away from the hyperactive girl.

"Shut UP! I'm the one killing these things, your just sitting back with your useless stapler and oversize pipe!" Sadie spat irritably , smashing a skull into a locker leaving a bloody trail. Hikari huffed staying close to Miami as they descended down the hall.

"We're going to die if we stick close to you, you troubling wannabe!" Sadie retorted turning to Hikari to say a smart remark but was stopped by a shortening scream down the hall. The trio exchanged the same anxious looks as Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Well, we might as well see who the damsel in distress is." She muttered unenthusiastically. Sadie led the way followed by Hikari who stuck close to the two as Miami took the back watching nervously as more started to roam the halls. Sadie glanced down to see four people backing up against a wall near the stairwell as a teacher was being chowed down by a couple of them. One boy had a tightened grip on a 21 inch police baton, he was 5'7 with blue-black short hair with short bangs that spiked which was tucked neatly into his black cadet cap. He was lean yet slightly muscular build with a slightly tanned skin tone. He wore a black or navy blue military sweater over his uniform shirt with a smug look on his face and was known as Jin Shimada around. There was another mysterious boy also in the group. His skin slightly tanned, but mostly pale white. His hair was short, dirty blonde as he was new to the school which is why Sadie couldn't recognize him, .But what caught Sadie's attention were his big greenish eyes with a Kukri knife. Sadie could see a short girl behind him; she was about 5'2 with a slim and athletic build. Her name was Tanya Akki, Sadie would always see her fiddling with her hair in the bathroom then in class which Sadie thought was lame. She had long blonde plaited pigtails, with a slight tan and blue-grey eyes accompanied with sphinx styled eye shadow, black lips and nail polish. She wore the school uniform with black headphones around her neck similar to Sadie but skinny and modern. The girl had a fire extinguisher clamped in her slippery small hand. The boy with the baton ran up to one of them and kicked it to the ground before bashing his weapon into the head. The slim girl pointed the nozzle of her extinguisher towards a bunch of them before spraying the white foam of sodium bicarbonate towards them. While the one with the Kukri knife stabbed one in the head before kicking it down.

Sadie motioned to Hikari and Miami as the 3 of them slipped onto the 2ndfloor and ran into the carnage. Miami quickly took place beside the boy with the baton as she swung her pipe followed by Sadie who placed her bat downward on a rotten corpse, smirking. She glanced back at Hikari who was sitting on the sidelines by the lockers, clutching her red stapler before seeing a zombie inching its way over to her.

"Hikari!" Sadie yelled, running to Hikari who gasped trying to back away from the snapping jaws of the pastel figure. As Sadie got ready for the kill a lacrosse stick hit the back of the 'thing's' head, they all heard the 'crack' as the skull split open brain goo splattered on the floor.

"Keagon?" Sadie questioned as the auburn hair boy panted before smiling, looking up.

"Hey there redhead." was his response. Hikari looked shocked as she flattened her skirt a bit, feeling grateful she was still alive.

"Thanks." she muttered, looking at everyone seeing the hallway was clear of anymore walking corpses. Silence settled in as Sadie looked around and smiled before giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked bluntly with the fire extinguisher in her hand.

"Oh nothing, just..nothing." Sadie said quieting her giggling fit.

"Shut up!" Hikari hissed as everyone heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. Sadie frowned as Tanya started to walk towards the stairs raising the nozzle a bit. She sprayed the fire extinguishers fume down the stairwell for a few minutes before hearing coughing and stopped.

"What the hell!" A voice yelled from the thinning powder that exploded from the extinguisher.

"Ooops." Tanya said before simply walking away from the steps as 6 people came up coughing.

"Who in the hell sprayed that white shit!" Seipel yelled, covering her mouth with her 5-clawed glove. Everyone looked at Tanya who just shrugged.

"Ooops." She repeated. Sadie, Jin and Keagon all snickered before Seipel gave them a cold stare silencing the three.

"I have asthma you junkies." Nick yelled,

"Yah and that could've killed us." Patrick muttered standing at level with Nick as the both of them were the tallest including Ray.

"Well our apologies." Ray said grinning a bit.

"It's ok." Shizuka and Avis spoke at the same time, As Fiona just shook her head.

"Well now what?" Miami asked.

"Well we need to barricade in a room for now to rest for a bit, maybe look for supplies , then think of transportation and main shelter." Hikari said.

"Maybe we should hide in the cafeteria." Patrick suggested,

"It looked deserted when we passed by "Ray spoke.

"Well then let's get our ass in the cafeteria!" Sadie perked up. "Besides I'm hungry." She added as Hikari rolled her eyes. Everyone started towards the café,Hikari was the last one in as she closed the door shut quietly. The cafeteria was empty, with yellow walls and black and white floors; there was a television on a table with several wooden chairs and food. While everyone found somewhere to sit.

"I'm going to get some food while were in here." Sadie said as she rummaged for anything good to eat or drink. Everyone seated themselves in the chairs.

"Well how about we introduce name, age, and one random fact about themselves." Seipel said continuing her sentence, "Ok to start off I'm Seipel Gael, I'm 16 and I like animals." She said as she smiled at everyone who tried to smile back. She looked at Avis who had taken the hint, before clearing his throat.

"I'm Avis B Cannon, 17 and I like sports." He said smiling a bit too. "Jin Shimada, age 17." He said bluntly, not interested in telling the group what he liked while removing his cap to readjust it, as he did so everyone could see his eyes, one darks blue the other brown. He had Heterochromia, but was silent about it. "What about you?" he asked pointing to Tanya who was too busy brushing her fingers through her hair to pay attention.

"Tanya Akki, age 17 and I like ….stuff." She said with the same tone as Jin.

"I'm Miami Kasujima, age 16 and I enjoy drawing." Miami spoke softly as always as she set her pipe aside sitting straight in her chair.

"I'm Fiona O' Hare and this is Nickolas Crawford, you can call him Nick. We're both 19 and have worked for army forces." Fiona said professionally but genuinely smiled.

"Shizuka Oda, age 16 and I'm part of the kendo club, well…was." She stated sadly of the thought that there really was no normal future for them.

"Keagon Overton, age 18 and I played lacrosse." He emphasized a little on the word 'played' as he smiled a little to keep the mood light. Everyone's eyes went over to Patrick and Ray who were both silent, Ray rubbed the back of his head.

"The names Ray Montag, I'm 17 and I like to read." He said shyly.

"I am Patrick Kuba, I am 17 and I write a lot and study knights." He said contently.

"Well if you all don't know my name then that's too bad." Hikari spoke crossing her arm.

"No one cares who you are Hikari Shinjo!" Sadie smiled brightly as she threw a duffle bag full of items at Hikari's feet. "And no one also cares that you were held back a year, or that your still 19, or that you're a total smart ass weakling!" Sadie smirked as she sat onto a table cheery. Hikari counted to 10 in her head to hold back some of the anger that Sadie had created.

"Well, Ms. Migamichi, if you want to put business out there like that then how about telling everyone how you're a wannabe troublemaker who does nothing important with her life but be a pain in the ass, or how about that if we weren't in the middle of an apocalypse you would probably be suspended for a weak prank you would have somehow pulled off, besides I'm more of a proper bad ass then you. Teachers would 'make' me skip class so ha." Hikari stated smiling as Sadie's face had become as red as her hair. Hikari just giggled before opening the duffle bag seeing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, water, soda, candy, band aids, chips, cookies, apples, lunchables and a sweater. _'Where the hell did she get the sweater from?"_ Hikari wondered, closing the bag and slugging it over her shoulder. "Keagon turn on the TV so we can see what's going on outside." Hikari stated as Keagon pressed the power button on and adjusted the antenna a bit as a news reporter appeared on the screen. The news reporter was in the middle of the city on a sidewalk, the sun shining on her pale, shaken face as she cleared her throat professionally.

"*static* I'm Kiari Kimono her with キツネ News, there has been an emergency all throughout the city, authorities advise everyone to stay in their homes. I repeat everyone stay in your homes until authorities come to escort you to a nearby shelter. If you are already on the road we advise to evacuated the city and make your way over to smaller cities, Right now *static* the government has informed us that China is taking the situation under control as France is now in flames. The United *static* States have started to evacuated people inside the White House and are heading to a secluded *static* island. While here in Japan the self-defense force and other federal forces are trying *static* to also take control over the conditions. They have said that if anyone watching this will ever make contact with the attackers is to stay silent for the criminals are blind. I repeat the attackers are blind. Stay safe and *static* Stay Safe and *static*" The news reporter seemed to be fidgeting with the ear piece in her ear unaware that she was still on air and the pale figure stalking over to her. In the background people were running around panicked with a mixture of little or no sanity. She turned and decided to run but was caught by her leg as she screamed before the camera was cut off and the studio was now broadcasting. Ray ran over to cut the television off as the room fell silent, everyone could hear the groans outside.

"This can't be." Miami as she bit her lip, quavering a bit.

"Well it's real and happening now, so if you want to be in complete denial you might as well become one of the 'them'." Hikari said calmly.

"But what about the self-defense force or authorities?" Keagon asked.

"Well what do you think? They'll stop by at all the high schools and come rescue us? God don't be stupid, there's too much chaos in the city for them to care about our asses. So we need to fend for ourselves." Hikari said. "But on the plus side at least we know there blind." She added even though she already noted that earlier.

"SO now what?" Seipel asked leaning in her chair a bit.

"You see those people down there." Hikari asked pointing to 3 separate groups of people heading to one huge bus, Hikari recognized Saeko and Takagi in one group as Mr. Shido was in the second group also heading for the same bus as a third small group she didn't know.

"We're going to go to the same bus there going to as transportation, from there were going to find shelter somewhere, that's the first thing."

"We could go to an army base about twenty miles away from here on the outskirts of the city. Maybe we can stay there for a long while." Nick suggested.

"That's a good idea but that's a little too far from here, were going to take shelter somewhere else before heading straight for that army base." Avis pointed out.

"What about a hospital?" Miami submitted thinking hard, "I mean there's medical supplies and food there."

"NO! We definably cannot go to any hospital, anyone who would've been bitten would go to the nearest hospital they could find a cure. So hospitals are going to be overrun with 'them' ." Hikari stated.

"We could go to the martial arts building down the street." Shizuka added.

"No we can't, no food supply." Ray spoke.

"We could take temporary shelter in the Medieval Knight's museum about twenty minutes away." Patrick spoke. "It has food supply, weapons, and other stuff needed."

"Does it have beds?" Sadie questioned knowing she would want to go to sleep as soon as possible.

"Ya part of the Medieval tour, the museum is all about the way the knights were, including how they sleep." Patrick pointed out smiling a bit.

"Well that's our plan, but first everyone should rest for at least 5 minutes. It's only going to take us about 2 minutes to get to that bus and about 10 minutes for the groups outside to make into that bus so we'll have time." Hikari stated.

The group nodded ready for the inevitable, ready for the impossible…

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and review ^_^ Finally this chapter is a little hasty through because I wanted to introduce the main group of you guys I know it was kind of short to :] so now if you'll excuse me I have to take some nasty medicine to bring my fever down x_x Have a good daynight :* muah!


	4. Chapter 4:The Wheels on the Bus

Hey everyone thanks for your concerns on my behalf of being sick so I'm ok now :] and the stories going to be better than before because I can introducing out of the way for a while. SO hopefully you like and O Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4: The wheels on the bus go Round and Round (and smash the heads of the dead)<span>_**

The sun was starting to set as the group of teenagers settled into their own comfy spots, gathering supplies and energy as time seemed to go slow. Sadie took out a sharpie marker that she found lying on the floor and started doodling on the lunch table, while humming a delicate tune. Miami sat down in her own little corner scribbling a bad picture of a fairy resting on a rainbow on a piece of crummy paper, smiling a little. Avis leaned back in his seat, as he thought about the life he had miserably. Hikari stood, leaning against the cafeteria wall thinking of how her plan would work, closing her eyes to create a visual. While Fiona was reading little lunch posters on the walls with sayings like 'Got Milk?' as Nick sat beside her, gazing out the window. Tanya sat on the floor as her back rested on the wall, closing her eyes to get a little cat nap.

Shizuka rested her legs onto another chair not wanting to think about incidents earlier. Ray sat down nearby resting his head on the table as he traced his fingers against his father's Kukri knife thinking about the situation they were in. Jin snacked on a bag of chips as he looked at the medium sized group, thinking of his survival guide book and trying to apply it to the situation at hand. Meanwhile Seipel was cleaning her claws with a napkin; she walked casually over to where Sadie was sitting and sat beside her.

"Is that supposed to be a turtle mixed with a cow chasing a mutated squirrel?" Seipel questioned at Sadie's drawing giving a friendly smile which Sadie found a little weird.

"No it's a-"

"It's a teenage mutant ninja turtle gone wrong." Keagon joked sitting beside the two as he placed his lacrosse stick down.

"NO! It's a-"

"It's a shitty drawing." Jin said stating the obvious as he stood against the wall.

"NO! It's a cat chasing a mouse you fucktards!" Sadie said letting out a sigh of frustration crossing out her drawing, which caused the 3 of them into a fit of laughter.

Hikari glanced at the 3 of them before whispering to Patrick, who was near her fiddling with his axe,

"Psst Patrick, do you think you can get everyone's attention and here, take this bag full of supplies will ya, It's time to go."

Patrick looked at her and hesitated before nodding, slugging the bag across his shoulder and standing up before banging his fist against the table which caused a loud noise to get everyone's attention.

"Thanks. ... It's time to pack up and head for the bus." She announced.

Hikari grabbed a broom stick as a new weapon dropping her stapler in the trash. Everyone groaned before stretching in their places.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get down there without being eaten alive?" Tanya asked calmly, getting a good hold on her fire extinguisher.

Everyone was silent for a short moment thinking of what she said.

"Maybe we could form a position similar to football players on defense." Keagon suggested being a part of sports he knew a thing or two about football.

"Not a bad idea, me and Patrick, Fiona and Nick at Tackle End since they have ammunition and we have good body strength." Ray suggested quiet enough for the group to hear.

"The two outside linebackers should be Seipel and Keagon." Jin commented, "Since there speed and stealth are about equal." He added

"I'm up for it." Seipel said and Keagon just nodded.

"Safety should be someone to watch behind the group and can still keep up." Shizuka stated knowing a little of what the boys were talking about,

"So then you and Jin should take the "safety" zone." Hikari specified,

"But there are still 5 people left." Avis spoke up gesturing to himself, Sadie, Hikari, Tanya, and Miami.

"Sadie, you're going to be middle linebacker, Avis and Tanya can be extra Safety's while Miami can stay up front with us if she can keep up as for Hikari, she can just stay in the middle with Sadie." Keagon said which made Hikari scoff knowing he was trying to call her weak.

Sadie felt a little intimidated as she got into position feeling towered by the two boys beside her.

"Ya know you guys are really tall, like a telephone or a tree." She said lightly.

Sadie's comment caused Patrick and Ray to laugh even though she meant it as an insult.

"Well then, that makes you the mushroom." Patrick said looking down and smiling as Sadie grinned back.

As everyone gotten into position Hikari scolded,

"Don't do anything stupid and stay focused, especially you Sadie."

Sadie just rolled her eyes as everyone glanced at each other before Fiona reached for the door, "Ready?" She asked the group.

"We're Ready." Miami said softly raising her pipe into a readied position.

Fiona pushed the door open as it made a loud creaking noise. "Dammit!" She muttered.

Everyone ran out into the hallway as bunch of them started to swarm.

Ray and Patrick did their jobs as Ray stabbed anything in his path, while Patrick cracked the skulls of others with either his sledge axe or bare hands, which Ray found amazing. It was incredible the strength Patrick had.

Fiona and Nick were on each side of the two as the 'end' and shot at anything in good distance, being extra careful about how much ammo they could last with. The front was doing a good ass job, and was so the middle.

Seipel sliced and diced anything that Patrick or Fiona missed, as she sliced through the neck of one of them feeling an eager but dark sensation run through her. She started to enjoy killing the blind things. Keagon on the other side made sure he was on point while bashing skulls in, he swung upward causing the head to decapitate from the body; he smiled at his achievement feeling in the same way Seipel was, but wasn't really enjoying his newfound feeling. While the two 'outside linebackers' were taking care of their work. Sadie and Hikari mainly ran being secluded in the safest position which made Sadie glower. She tried to get a good swing here or there but always came up short to the two killing champions in front of her. Hikari just wanted to get the hell out of there as they started to approach the first floor steps. Miami was right behind Keagon as Tanya, Shizuka, Jin, and Avis swept the floor of any zombies that were completely missed or decided to stalk behind them.

"Stop!" Nick ordered in a loud whisper as the group finally approached the steps.

"Oh no" Miami said walking up to see the bloodbath below with about 20-30 of the walking dead trailing on the 1st floor. The chances of escape feeling smaller and smaller.

"We can't just stand here all day, we need to get outside pronto!" Hikari snapped at the group.

"We should go 3 at a time." Shizuka spoke while she calculated how it would be better to slip through then fight as a big group.

"Yah, we can all slip through quietly 3 at a time without the need of wasting energy or unnecessary fighting." Patrick added as if reading Shizuka's mind.

The group thought it was a good idea; however they had gotten Tanya to unwillingly throw her thick makeup case against the window to create a distraction, ignoring the words of anger coming out of her mouth.

The first three people set out as Fiona quietly opened the door thanking the lord it didn't squeak. As Nick and Ray came out. Miami, Keagon, and Patrick decided to go out at the same time, randomly watching each step they made carefully. Shizuka, Jin and Hikari came out at afterwards as Jin plunged his baton into one of 'them' that walked meaninglessly in their path. Avis, Seipel, Sadie and Tanya were next as they slowly walked down the steps, sure to not make any noise before dashing for the exit.

"You sure you girly's can keep up." Avis said grinning.

"Nooo we'll just stand here while you do all the work." Seipel said, with so much sarcasm

"That makes two of us." Sadie said smirking. As they reached the bottom step Tanya let out a gasp as she lost her footing suddenly, her extinguisher dropping from her hand as it made contact with the ground causing a loud rang to be heard all throughout the school and outside, causing all heads to turn. The three of them looked down at Tanya who looked emotionless as she grabbed her weapon.

"Sorry." She simply said as the group started to blare out curse words but were stopped as the sound of groaning echoed. The whole group of 20-30 of 'them' pursued to the 4 of them as they all readied there weapons. Nick yelling in the background.

"Hurry up and get the hell out of there!"

Sadie raised her cricket bat up as she smiled menacingly, "Finally! Some action!" she said. Before running to the horde of the undead.

"Sadie!" Seipel yelled as she ran in followed by Avis and Tanya.

Sadie swung her bat into a female zombie with a heavy force causing it to fly into 3 more of 'them' She smiled satisfied as the blow took most of her energy before swinging around and cracking one in the head. Seipel came up right behind her as she quickly swerved on the floor, making about 3 fall before stabbing each one in the chest and slicing the heads off. She bent her left knee a bit before kicking her right foot high up in the air, kicking one of 'them' straight in the chin causing the head to disconnect. Avis on the other hand swung his pipe to make a clear path smashing the skulls of any as one grabbed onto his arm, but before it could chow down on him Tanya blew the white fumes out of her fire extinguisher before smashing the head to mush with it. Her blonde pigtails swaying a bit, as Sadie came behind her and fractured another skull.

"Come On!" Avis yelled as a slim clear path was made for them to escape. The 4 ran out of the school just as quickly as Nick shot a few rounds before all of them started to run off.

Sadie could see Miami and Avis pushing away most of 'them' with their heavy pipes to the sidelines and not really killing, while Seipel caught up with Jin and Shizuka. Shizuka killing anything in her way while Seipel clawed right through the dead, followed by Jin who just kept swinging.

The group past some of Shido's group as they fought their way out. Hikari didn't know why but she glanced back towards who was talking briefly to a student that had fallen on the ground before plunging his foot into the students face and running off. Hikari gasped as she was grabbed on the shoulder by Nick.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" he shouted, shooting a few rounds. Hikari decided to keep her mouth shut about Shido but knew he couldn't be trusted and could be a big problem. The group made their way over to the bus. Hikari noticed Saeko's group changing directions towards another charter bus which made Hikari worry but nonetheless the group finally made it to their escape vehicle as Fiona opened the door followed by the rest. Shizuka kept the door opened as Shido's group came through as one student almost got bitten.

"Take it as a compliment, you taste good!" Shizuka joked as the boy had a panicked face scurrying onto the charter bus.

Everyone took a seat as Shido climbed on board with a couple of students as they all stooped into the back. Shizuka decided to sit in the front with Fiona and Nick. Seipel sat beside Jin as she casually cleaned her claws with a new napkin as Jin silently glanced at her before looking out the window.

Ray and Miami sat down together for no particular reason other than to find a seat onto the now crowding bus. Avis decided to sit by Tanya who was silent; she turned towards Avis and shrugged before looking as bluntly as she always did. Patrick found a comfy chair to sit in followed by Keagon who sat beside him exhausted. Hikari decided to sit in the middle placing her clean broomstick beside her, wanting to sit alone to think better. Finally, Sadie ran in and sat beside a male student that was rescued by Shido; he looked at her up and down as she just looked in the aisle not paying attention to the boy.

"Does anyone know how to hotwire a car!" Fiona asked as she sat in the driver's seat forgetting the idea of no keys.

"I do!" Jin and Sadie said standing up before realizing the raised eyebrows of the other students.

"What? I had a lot of free time this summer." Sadie said in defense.

"So you decided to break into cars and drive them away instead of doing something that's legal like…swimming?" Avis questioned but he couldn't help but smile.

"And why do you know how to hotwire?" Seipel asked Jin who just shook his head to dismiss the subject.

"Looooong story." He said not wanting to explain his past with the law.

He and Sadie both walked to the front before exchanging whispers and fiddling with some wires above the accelerator and brakes.

"Hurry Up!" An anxious student shouted from the back seeing a big crowd of 'them' coming.

"Don't rush them!" Fiona yelled, as she punched the glass of a window shooting a few, while Nick did the same on the opposite side shooting the ones coming through the front gate.

Suddenly the engine roared to life, as Jin and Sadie hi fived each other, by cheers from the group. Fiona strapped the seatbelt across her chest, adjusting the rear view mirror as she glance at everyone at towards the outside as some began to bang on the door. Jin and Sadie both sat down quickly in the front getting prepared to leave.

"Hold on everyone, this might be a bumpy ride!" Fiona yelled as she put the bus into drive and pressed her foot hard on the gas petal. Everyone jerked around as they tried to claw themselves in their seats as Fiona turned to the school gates running over dozens of 'them' as limbs and organs flew everywhere. She turned a sharp corner before finally slowing down to a reasonable speed as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry!" She laughed to the group before gesturing for Patrick to the front.

"So where exactly is this Medieval Museum?" She asked as he started to write the directions on a piece of paper in his pocket, handing it to her, and then taking his seat.

After a few minutes the bus grew silent, as everyone gathered up all their thoughts and emotions. Shizuka traced her hands across her wooden weapon thinking about the incidents that occurred in the school and all throughout as she prepared herself for what was happening in the world. Avis tried to make conversation with Tanya who wasn't really responding just staring off into space. Miami sighed as she put her knees against her chest hugging herself as she closed her eyes trying to get some rest while Ray glanced into the aisles and everywhere but outside, not wanting to see the total damage as they entered the city. Seipel was the only one brave enough to look outside (besides Fiona who was driving) and see how the city looked… it was devastating. There were fires and cars everywhere, people eating people, screams and toxic fuel filled the air; Seipel decided It was best to look up at the sun, thinking the birds in the sky could distract her.

Sadie decided to play rock paper scissors with a reluctant Jin to pass the time as Keagon tapped on his lacrosse shaft calmly thinking of nothing important. Nick and Patrick exchanged a few words, Hikari seemed to be the only thinking of a plan as she glanced back towards Shido's group to see some of them drooling over the sinister teacher, whispering among one another and giggling. It grew to the point which Hikari couldn't stand, feeling as if saving this guy was a mistake as the thought of him abandoning the student earlier at the school replayed in her mind.

"What is so funny!" Hikari snapped as the bus grew completely quiet, causing everyone to stare as Shido stood up a smug grin on his face. He walked to the center of the bus.

"Now, now my dear student, is that anyway to talk to your elders or to your new leader. I advise for you to hold your tongue.?" He asked in a smooth voice leaning his face close in to Hikari who backed away in disgust.

"Ummm did I miss something? I don't remember voting for anyone as leader?" Patrick said feeling a certain anger at the teacher's forwardness.

"Well you didn't have to, apparently your fellow students have already voted me as leader. I mean let's face it, I am the smartest and most experienced man on the bus, I am a natural born leader. So please let me lead you dwindling flowers into the new world of prosperity and success where I guarantee you would survive if you make me your loyal leader."

The students in the back were cheering and clapping at Shido's professional and encouraging speech, heck! Even some of the group up front could admit it was a decent and persuading speech but nothing they would fall for.

"Mr. Shido, as tempting as that sounds, we will have to reject your offer, and besides no one wants a pervy old guy as there leader." Sadie said rising from her seat with a dirty smirk on her face as her cricket bat rested on her shoulder.

Mr. Shido's grin turned into a creepy frown as he looked at the redhead as if she was a dirty pest.

"Ms. Migamichi I see you have also survived this terrible crisis, I am very glad to see my favorite student alive, it would have been a shame to have such a delightful person such as you gone into a depressing fate." Shido said as he opened his arms as if to greet Sadie in a hug.

"O please, you're such a terrible liar. I'm last person you would want to see. So I advise you to cut the Savior/Jesus act out and sit your ass down because you're not fooling anyone." She responded back, smiling as she walked up to him, raising an eyebrow as if to level with him.

Shido just laughed as he placed a hand on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie took a step back out of Shido's reach as he smirked.

"Well then, if you do not want to follow me into the new world of salvation and peace that I truly offer. Than you can all die with the one who seems to object to my teachings. Unfortunately , if you choose to dismiss my offers than you may leave this bus." Shido said calmly as if he was truly sad if any of them perished.

"If that's your way of threating us then you're going to have to do a lot better than that because were not leaving." Keagon said standing up as he spun his lacrosse stick around giving Shido a smug expression.

"Ahh Mr. Overton it is most unfortunate that you choose to stick with Ms. Migamichi, well as I have said, you both shall be escorted out of the bus." Mr. Shido said as he clapped his hands lightly as 2 male student came from behind him like minions and grabbed Keagon and Sadie by the arm. Both boys were about 6ft and were buff similar to Ray and Patrick. Sadie struggled to get out of the boys grasp while Keagon didn't budge. Seipel stood up graciously as she pointed her claw at the boy who was handling Sadie.

"Let go of her or get a claw in your eyes asshole." She said as the boy hesitated before looking at his 'Savior' who just nodded as he let go of Sadie who return slapped him.

The boy looked surprised as he saw a corner of his lip bleeding before raising a fist to punch her in the face. As Sadie was about to get a blow to the face a swift figure curled in-between them as Patrick held the boy down twisting his arm before putting him in a headlock. The boy screamed in pain as his comrade tried to help him. Keagon simply punched the other boy in the stomach before punching him in the face as he fell to the ground. Avis stood up as another student tried to intervene giving the student a hard push as Shizuka walked up the long aisle and readied her weapon for a just in case moment.

Everyone stopped as Mr. Shido started to clap loudly stepping over his fallen followers before smirking menacingly. "This is exactly why we need a leader, all of these violent tendencies and negative energy can tear such a brilliant group apart, but to be fair I shall ask of everyone who will want me as leader to please cheer your heart out." Shido's brainwashed students all stood up and cheered as Sadie's group were silent but pissed.

"Ms. Kasujimia, I am sure you would also want me as leader right?" Shido grinned at the embarrassed Miami who just looked wide- eyed at her friends then back at Mr. Shido before closing her eyes and slowly nodding yes. Feeling the pressure was far too great and she didn't want to feel Shido's wrath.

nodded approvingly as Hikari stood up furious at the teacher, seeing signs that Miami didn't respond well under pressure.

"What the hell do you know about loyalty and peace and compassion!" Hikari screamed as she mocked Mr. Shido's words. "Your just a dirty slum, you think I didn't see when you abandoned that student earlier running for the bus! You're a selfish bitch! You just want us to sit here and believe your every word when you just left a student to die out there on school grounds! You can brainwash all of these students with you immense words and soothing tone but, let's face it! You would have left them all to die if they didn't seem to fit your expectations! I would rather die a slow death or drown in acid before I would ever follow you and Call you 'Master' Shido you cult-driven bastard!" Hikari's face fumed with heavy emotions as she grabbed her broomstick ready to kill the teacher before a hand rested on her shoulder,

"He's not worth it Hikari, he's no better than the demon's out there." Ray said softly trying to calm the pissed Hikari off, calling the walking corpses demons instead of 'them'.

Before she could hiss back Shido seemed quiet amused with the situation at hand as if he was used to this. "Well like I've said this world is no place for the weak, and you Ms. Shinjo….are part of the weak, you shall not take place in my group. Spreading lies about me because I have seemed to offend you isn't worth forgiveness."

"Bitch." Avis muttered as he gripped onto his pipe harder.

Just then the bus came to a screeching halt as loud voices and car horns were echoing in the streets as a few of 'them' trailed the streets. "As much as I would love to start a riot on this bus we have bigger problems!" Fiona shouted to the group as Nick ran upfront as his jaw opened slightly.

"O shit!" he mumbled as dozens of cars were in front and behind them in the worst possible traffic jam in history.

"So what are we going to do now?"

* * *

><p>\(._.) oooooooooo O: well what is the group going to do ya keep suspense x3 hope it was good, criticism is welcome just go light and a good reviews are always welcome :DD! So yahhh…. Adios ^+^!


	5. Chapter 5: Knights of the 'Dead'

Awww thanks for all the good reviews :3 you're such good people ^w^ I know grammar's a pain XD but hey! Now will Shido suffer a painful death…..hmm maybe :P hope you like! O and those to be introduced later will be introduced in chapter 7, two more chapters! so be patient young grasshoppers :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Knights of the Dead<strong>_

"Mommy, why is that man missing his arm?" A seven year old asked her horrified mother.

"He's a dangerous man sweetie, just buckle up your seatbelt and raise up your window ok." The mother glanced in her rear-view mirror seeing a bunch of 'them' stalking up the packed highway.

They were sitting in their car for a good 20 minutes and were getting nowhere. She sighed frustrated before banging her hand against the steering wheel, beeping her horn in hindrance. Before hearing a broadcast on the radio,

'Anyone who is listening to this, listen to these instructions accordingly. This is an emergency broadcast system. I repeat this is an emergency broadcast system. If anyone is not yet at a safe and secure shelter you need to come immediately to this address, 4357 Mayflow Ave. We have food and water, so if you are a survivor please come to this safe and secure shelter.'

The mother turned the Radio up as she scribbled down the address, before laughing in relief as it listed 3 more addresses.

"Mommy the man is coming."

"Shhh, Mommy is trying to hear." The mother turned the radio up some more ignoring her daughters nagging concern as the dead body came closer and closer to their classic Honda.

"Mommy the man is touching our car, he's touching our car mommy." The little girl turned to her mother frightened.

"Not now sweetie, I'm trying to find us a new place to live in, would you like that, now if you don't be quiet mommy won't be able to find us a new place ok." The mother said annoyed at her daughter, who silenced herself.

"But mommy he's tapping on the window." The little girl said sliding over as far as her seat belt could take her.

"Mommy he's trying to come in the car, should I let him in?"

The mother slapped the wheel in frustration. "Look! If you don't shut up Mommy will put outside with the dangerous man ok!" The mother scolded at her daughter before widening her eyes in shock as the corpse stood outside the passenger seat, groaning before it punched into the window. The glass finally gave loose as its arm reached out for the little girl, grabbing her sweater and flinging her out through the window.

"Mommy!"

*Meanwhile on the Bus…*

"Well, looks like were walking." Nick said as he reloaded his gun looking at the group.

"Well as long as we're far away from the devilish pedo bear." Sadie mumbled cheerfully as everyone started to exit the bus.

"Since this place is only 3 blocks away we might as well." Shizuka added as she plopped on the pavement holding the door for the others.

"This isn't over Shido." Hikari gritted through her teeth as Patrick tried to restrain her from lashing out on the teacher.

Shido just snickered as he sat in the driver's seat. "This world has no room for the ignorant and weak." He said sharply before moving the handle to force the door close, ignoring the cursing of Keagon.

"God, if I ever see him again I'm going to bash his brains in." Keagon spat as the group started the brief walk to their destination.

Everyone was quiet as they all walked in a slim line trying to get past cars and other objects till they reached the end of the highway, cutting through a clump of cars out onto an abandoned street.

"Well this is unsettling." Seipel said as she examined no one was in sight, just a few straggling zombies whom she thought were useless to fight.

"I need to blow off some steam, be back!" Sadie said smiling as she swiftly walked to the small cluster of 'them'. She raised her cricket bat up before bringing it down onto the brain with such force that the bone cracked, sending one of them to the ground. She swerved before hitting one in the stomach and using the flat part to hit the head as it too fell over. She was doing a good damn job, before a pack of them started to walk over.

"I guess she's right, we should blow off some steam." Avis said before running up to her assistance, bringing his pipe up before swinging it upward, fracturing the bone and other fragments. Shizuka just smiled as she swung her M16 around. Trying to show off her skills swinging her mocked-up gun into the side of a zombie with enough force to knock it down before shoving her foot into the nose, forcing it up to the brain. Seiepel shrugged while walking to the nearest zombie punching it simply with her fist before shearing her claws straight into the forehead, her claws gleaming on the other side of the head as the thing groaned before pulling her claws back blood dripping a bit. She smiled a little as she joked to herself, "Well life's a bitch." She said

"Yuck." Jin joked, as he looked at the crippled zombie Seipel killed, his cap stuffed in his pocket as he quickly grabbed one of 'them' by the neck before bashing the skull from the back, blood spilling as it hit the pavement.

Tanya sneaked in a couple kills as she bashed the heads instead of spraying the vapors out of her fire extinguisher, which seemed to drain some of her energy. Miami came to her aid as she took her pipe quietly knocking the zombies over one by one before bringing her pipe down smashing the skulls. She would wince sometimes as she saw the blood. Hikari asked Patrick to stay by her side knowing she couldn't handle more than 2 zombies at a time, before killing her first zombie it took a couple of tries before it would stop moving. Patrick didn't seem to mind as long as Hikari was making some type of effort to physically help. He punched a few who seemed to get to close and swung his axe easily into the skulls of the dead.

Nickolas and Fiona didn't want to make much noise with their gunshots as they quickly made their way to the Museum right down the street. Using any of their body strength to hassle any zombies in their way.

Ray made his way over to Sadie and Shizuka who seemed to be just fine as he grabbed his Kukri knife stabbing a few in the chest before hitting any sensitive spost in the face kicking them dead.

"I could've taken that one." Shizuka smiled lightly.

"Well of course you could." Keagon interrupted smirking before hitting a zombie in the brain and winking at the two.

The group was getting tired as more started to appear out of nowhere.

"We're not going to be able to fight them at this rate." Miami said, hastily escaping the bloody mouths that were coming to close to her skin.

"Well then, why don't you go take a nap in the little bloody corner over there?" Sadie said with such playful sarcasm, Miami slightly ignoring Sadie's comment.

"Hey! Come on! Get in here!" Fiona yelled as Nick waved his arms signaling for the group towards the museum.

They all ran towards the exit as each killed anything too far off. From Nick and Fiona's view they could see about 30 that were coming after the group and maybe more. Screams were heard by the nearby highway.

Everyone scrambled in as Nick slammed the door shut.

"Ray and Patrick you guys grab that shelf over there and bring it towards the door."

Nick gestured to the 10 ft. shelf wide and long enough to cover the 5ft door. Patrick took off all of the china from the shelf and placed it neatly in a pile before pushing the shelf with Ray in front of the door.

"Really?" Ray grumbled at Patrick for taking down the silver china with knights imprinted on them.

"Wow, I never thought I would see this place again." Patrick sighed happily as he examined the knight armor kept in a firm glass stand.

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked slightly interested.

"Oh it's just my mom and dad used to take me here every month to study the ways of Knights. They recently added 3 new exhibits last year. The 2nd floor is the Japanese exhibit where they study the ways of tae kwon do and a big collection of ancient to modern Japanese swords. The 3rd floor is the American exhibit where they let the public know about the ways the USA handles their army along with an assortment of many guns. And the final floor is the Roman exhibit where they show how the Spartans lived in the ancient times." Patrick rambled on as Hikari cleared her throat stopping him.

"That's nice and all but we really need to worry about food, supplies, and barricading these glass windows, and also….hygiene." Hikari interrupted.

"Well I saw a spa across the street, which would take care of our hygiene problem and there's also a vending machine too." Seipel said as everyone thought it through.

"Well then it's settled, we'll barricade the place before dark and run over to the hot springs and hopefully get some sleep." Shizuka said as all the girls smiled to the thought of a decent bath.

They finally started to move as Fiona, Nick, Miami and Tanya checked and barricaded the 1st floor and raiding the vending machines. Avis, Seipel, Jin and Shizuka checked the 2nd floor, putting up mini traps around the area as everyone agreed earlier to stay on the 3rd floor. Sadie, Keagon, Ray and Patrick all rummaged the 4th floor trying to make it as cozy as possible for the group as well.

A few minutes went by as the group all met on the 1st floor. Sadie itched through her bloody uniform.

"Can we go now?" she nagged in a childlike voice as Avis gave her a pat on the back.

"Don't worry kiddo." He teased.

Everyone had gotten their weapons ready before running a straight path towards the hot springs, seeing it was feasting hour for the rotten walking dead. Jin was the first one to the door pushing it open, letting everyone in as Tanya closed it just as quickly. The white painted door shook a bit as they pushed a desk in front of it.

"Well ladies first." Patrick tuned in as the girls all looked at each other before Sadie stuck out her tongue.

"No peeking or I'll kick some ass." She said as Shizuka and Seipel laughed while Fiona just shook her head smiling, while Hikari just grimaced as they all went upstairs to the steamed bath that was held for women and men.

"Do you actually think they'll try to peek." Miami asked her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

"No!" Seipel, Sadie and Shizuka chirped as all of them dropped their weapons in front of the door except for Tanya who took her weapon inside.

"As long as I get to bathe, we'll be fine." She said before the door silently closed behind them.

*Downstairs in the Lobby*

The boys were silently doing their own thing as they waited for the girls to finish. They were in there for 3 minutes and the boys were already bored. Jin sat on a comfy soda looking at the ceiling, polishing his silver harmonica with a handkerchief. Avis and Nick looked through Martha Stewart cook books, one was looking for recipes from scrap and the other who just liked to cook. Keagon played arm wrestle with Ray who won most of the games. While Patrick thought about the Museum across the street and the great knights in the past.

"What do you think there doing in there?" Keagon questioned getting everyone's attention.

"Ummm bathing." Ray said trying to be sarcastic but it came out funny.

"Noooo their planting Canadian bacon, of course their bathing." Keagon said spitting the sarcasm right back at Ray which caused him to make an annoying grunt.

"What's your point Keagon, I mean so what if their bathing?" Patrick said, sensing they all knew the answer.

"You know what I'm thinking." Keagon said nodding his head with a dirty grin on his face.

"Dude I don't know about you, but I cherish my life, and I believe they would stick to their word and kill us if they saw us peeping." Avis added peeking from the cook book he obviously wasn't interested in.

"Besides there is no way we wouldn't get caught." Jin added "I mean I don't know how, but girls just know….ya get what I'm saying." He said looking at Avis and Patrick who nodded.

"Besides we have to have respect for them and their privacy." Patrick stated.

"I agree, peeping is like signing your death certificate." Nick said putting his book down and sighing. "But, on the other hand we could just take a peek and if you guys don't want to then we could just pull a little prank." He also added.

The boys thought it through before Jin smirked his bright blue eye and hazel left eye glinted with a shine. "I think a prank would be most sufficient."

Despite Avis and his warnings he eventually helped the boys collect all of their items for the "special" prank, secretly knowing it would lighten up the mood for some. The boys collected a bucket, some ice and water, seaweed gel and thin string which could blend in with the door, and heavy duty duct tape.

As they were hauling there supplies as quietly as possible up the stairs.

"Aye Avis." Patrick whispered as a step creaked and they all stopped before snickering.

"Yah" Avis said, tensing and praying the stairs would be quiet. "If you were stuck on an island for 3 years and you could have one of the girls with you, who would you pick?" Patrick asked laughing quietly at Avis dumbfounded expression.

"Ummm, I don't know." He said quickly as he started to talk a little faster and his cheeks getting redder.

"Just pick." Ray said interested in who Avis would pick.

Avis took a deep breath as he kept twirling the string around, "I don't know….maybe Miami or Tanya." He said quickly.

"Oooooo I didn't know Avis went for the quiet ones." Nick joked.

"Well they always say they're the-" Keagon wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Avis punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude! I do not have a crush on anyone!" Avis said even though the redness spreading across his cheeks said otherwise.

"Besides whom would you take Patrick, I mean if I had to answer so do you." Avis said wanting to take the spotlight off of him.

"Oh that's easy. I would take Hikari because she's smart and knows how to handle herself, a little intimidating too, which I could handle. I wouldn't want a ditzy Dumbo with me." He added

"More like bitchy weakling." Keagon whispered about Hikari to Nick as Jin and Ray laughed.

Patrick ignored Keagon's comment as they continued to walk down the long hallway looking for the bathing room.

"Who would you choose Jin?" Ray asked.

"I caught you glancing at Seipel a few times." Avis added as Jin gave him a cold stare which made him mumble his last words.

"Seipel's….ok." Jin finally said as the guys just left it alone after that. Knowing Jin would kick their ass for assuming such things in his love life.

"Who would you pick Ray, you don't seem to have a type." Nick said as Ray seemed to choke a little on air.

"I would pick….Shizuka Oda only because she is very skilled and has a sense of humor." He said as the guys all gave him raised eyebrows. "But! Uh, umm I really can't decide their all great, I could change up later." Ray said quickly changing his answer.

"Well we all know Nick would pick his partner Fiona." Patrick said as Nick laughed it off, but couldn't help but smile.

"Look, me and Fiona are just really good friends so of course I would pick her to be on an island with me." He said fairly as calm as he usually was as he took a puff of his asthma pump.

"Well I would've picked Tanya, but she's just too dull for me or Fiona but she's too old and beside Nick would beat my ass." Keagon said chuckling as Nick just smiled throwing the duct tape in the air and catching it.

"So you're more into blondes." Avis asked.

"Or redheads." Jin mumbled to Ray who snorted as the others laughed.

"What's so funny?" Keagon asked as he put a hand through his hair.

"Oh nothing, I mean it just seems that only one left since we basically picked everyone would be…oh I don't know ….Sadie." Patrick told him as Keagon looked surprised before frowning, his cheeks reddened.

"Nah! Dude she's an annoying little punk!" Keagon said quickly his cheeks turning red as his freckles stood out.

"Oooo sure she is." Jin said as he winked with his bright blue eye, mocking Keagon from earlier.

"Well it doesn't matter just drop the whole situation." Avis said sensing the stiffness in the air.

"Whatever.." Keagon muttered before silencing the guys snickering.

"I think I hear giggling." Nick said.

They all inched quietly to the pure cream door as the girls' bloody garments and weapons were right beside it. Avis put his ear to the door as he could hear giggling shrieks and splashing water.

"Ok let's hurry up and set up this stupid prank over with." Avis said as he had a bad feeling again, but couldn't help but laugh thinking of the girl's expression if the prank actually worked. But his stomach turned tides with the thought of the girls chasing them around and around the place trying to kill them.

"Don't rush us." Jin spat a little before putting his cap back on and getting focused quickly.

"Avis make sure the corner is clear so we can hide there. Patrick, you tie the string up top while I get the bottom. Nick you fill the bucket 'quietly' with the seaweed gel, water and ice. Ray hold up the bucket for Patrick to tie the string to when Nick's done. Finally Keagon you duct tape and secure the rope." Jin said before taking his cap off and smirking, pleased at their work.

In no time the boys were done and ran towards their hiding spot. They made Ray peek out as he saw the hallway was empty before hearing the door knob turn. He slowly moved his head back before giving the guys a thumbs up.

"This should be good…."

* * *

><p>HAHA XD lol I thought I could make this chapter a little lighthearted :3 yesh Shido will be back and then I guarantee he will suffer everlasting agony xD I pinky promise :3 so be prepared for his return :P Aww don't get all lovey-dovey though we don't know how the girls feel about the guys and who knows it could be a few twists and knots ;) O well! xD I hope you all enjoyed because the zombies will return ;P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Ups and Downs

Wow thanks for the review I'm thinking of a doing a Q and A for you guys when I post chapter 7 so PM your questions about anything now so I have time to answer! Even if it's something random like pie? Who cares whatever you ask I will answer! :D and people to be introduced you will be introduced in the next chapter! YAY :D I wrote this one in a day so it's not really good! Now back to the story =P!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Ups and Downs of the 'Dead'<p>

"Ahahaha! Stop, you're going to wet my towel!" Seipel screamed as she tried to run away from the powerful showerhead Sadie had. Everyone was in there towels ready to dry off and change into their clothes before getting attacked with the showerhead.

"I swear if you spray me I will make sure you live through hell!" Hikari spat.

Sadie just shrugged, "Well this world has already gone to hell so..." Sadie said before spraying Hikari in the face causing her to gasp at the coldness on her pale skin.

"Oh no you don't!" Sadie shouted to Fiona as she turned the hose on Fiona, who was trying to open the door while she shrieked. Fiona put both of her hands in front of her as she tried to block the water spraying; she came close enough to clasp her slippery hands on the showerhead. She wrestled with the redhead who twirled them around, trying to get the showerhead before Fiona slipped and fell before laughing her but off.

Shizuka was the next victim to Sadie's showerhead battle as she sprayed in her direction, which Shizuka dodged charmingly before bumping into Seipel as they both fell.

"Just tell me who you like and I will stop the water blaster!" Sadie said as she sprayed everyone. Sadie lowered the showerhead as she told the rest of them to sit in a single file line acting as a colonial sergeant.

"Now! Miami who do like?" Sadie questioned in a deep voice as Miami flustered.

"I-I what do you mean?" She couldn't get some of her words out as Sadie sprayed her with water.

"Annnntttt! Wrong answer!" Sadie said moving to the next person in line.

"Sadie what you're doing is stupid." Shizuka said as Seipel shook her head.

Sadie just twirled the showerhead around before spraying her next two victims in the face again.

"I'm just wanna know what guys you think are hot or…..not!" Sadie yelled

"Goddammit!" Seipel shouted as Sadie sprayed the two. Seipel grabbed the showerhead as the two of them went into a brawl; struggling with one another for control over the water weapon. Seipel tackled Sadie to the ground before standing up triumphantly, jumping up and down not knowing she was spraying everyone else.

Miami, who hid behind the shower rack the whole time, took up all her courage to sprint for the door only to be stopped by water hitting her face as she squealed in defeat. Fiona tried to get up off of the slippery floor as Hikari tried to curse at Seipel, only to be smacked in the face by the water.

Tanya, who had devised a plan to run for the door, hated the risk of getting her hair soaked. She was obsessed with keeping her hair right' she was not spared by Seipel's glory. Tanya screamed as her blonde plaits were drenched in H2o.

"Argghhhhh!" Tanya bit her lower lip, trying to control the newfound anger that replaced her sullen attitude. Shizuka who crawled towards the faucet's edge turned the water knob, ending the hydro assault from the showerhead.

Everyone was soaked from head to toe, their towels damp as the room grew quiet.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tanya screamed as she was held back by the firm grip of Fiona and Miami.

Seipel looked to the ground sheepishly, trying to give a friendly smile which looked more menacing than it did friendly.

"Sorry." She said as a huge sweat drop ran down her forehead. Tanya's face grew as red as a tomato; she grabbed for her fire extinguisher waiting to bash someone's head in as she tried to get Fiona and Miami off of her while Hikari helped Shizuka up.

Seipel started to mumble a chant under her breathe for protection and peace. Seipel studied different types of witchcraft and magic like Patrick studied the ways of knights, And right now Seipel felt it was good time to use her peacemaking magic skills.

"Sadie you could've killed somebody you doucheburger!" Hikari screamed as she plucked Sadie in the forehead. In response Sadie just laughed, getting up before pulling on her towel tight, getting some of the water to drip out of her towel.

"Boo-hoo, lighten up Hikari smarty!" Sadie said in a playful tone as Tanya stopped to calm down, letting Fiona sigh in relief.

"Let's just dry off and get out, so the boys can have some bath time." Shizuka said as Fiona smiled next to her, adjusting her towel as she turned the doorknob.

"Wait!" Miami urged as the girls stared at her. "I saw shadows earlier from underneath the door and heard mild voices earlier." She said a little too quietly.

"God those pigs! I swear if I catch the boys creeping around I'm going to end their life and kick them in their manhood so far up thei-"Sadie didn't let Hikari finish her sentence interrupting her.

"We get it, they're going to meet their doom! Blah blah blah!" Sadie said, uninterested while walking over to the door, getting chills as water dripped down her back.

Tanya, who was given a towel by Miami, tied her hair up in the towel as she made her way past Fiona and the others.

"I'll open the stupid door." She mumbled, trying to get away from everyone, feeling her anger had not yet left her completely. She rotated the doorknob before pushing the door open.

The hallway was filled with a dreaded, uneasy, and horrifying silence as Tanya stood in the doorway, caked in slimy seaweed gel, shivering from the ice and cold water that followed. Only Miami and Shizuka were spared as Seipel, Sadie, Fiona, and Hikari got sprayed in the face with the same gooey green gel their faces shocked and infuriated.

Avis clasped his hands together, praying to God the girls wouldn't kill them, before hearing a singsong voice from Fiona.

"Ooooo boys!" She said as she peeked around the corner, green goo on her face as she turned around pointing a finger in the boy's direction.

They all had a huge sweat drop go down their forehead as they all screamed in pain at the beating they were about to receive.

[***]

Ray groaned and gave Miami a grateful smile as Miami silently gave each boy an ice pack she gathered from the American floor of the museum. Hikari and Sadie were smiling, satisfied that the boys had gotten a brutal beatings while Fiona and Seipel felt a little guilty for all the punches they had given. Tanya sat in chair messing with her hair every 3 minutes hastily.

After the boys were badly beaten by the girls they were allowed to take a quick bath. After that the group came back to the museum tension rising in the girls and fear in the boys.

"So I guess we should start thinking of a plan for tonight." Shizuka said, trying to perk up as the boys gave grunts and groans.

Avis, who had received a beating from Hikari, didn't have much damage but did have a sore leg as he limped towards a couch.

"Well we could take turns with night's shifts and then head for the army base tomorrow morning." Avis suggested as Miami gave him another ice pack.

"Nice idea, at least 2-3 can keep shifts for about an hour and thirty minutes on the roof, using the fire escape just in case any of 'them' becomes stupid enough to walk aimlessly into here. Then when their time is up they can come down to the 4thfloor and rest. In the meantime I should think of a plan for 'healthy' food and other necessary things." Hikari stated gesturing for Patrick to hand her a pen and paper as he groaned in pain, having a massive headache, his stomach aching from the beating earlier. Patrick didn't think the girls could punch suck a pack.

Nick stood up, eager to take first shift as he dodged a couple punches from the girls from before. "I wouldn't mind taking 1stshift." He said smiling contently.

"I'll go." Shizuka said, willingly as she clasped a hand on her wooden gun. "But I also suggest we should upgraded weapons while were. I mean look at this place!" She also said excitedly admiring the weapons and ammo around them.

"Ok. So then who would take the 3rd spot?" Keagon said as he placed his head softly on a pillow, taking his ice pack away from his eye, revealing a scratch one of the girls left on the side of his head. He yawned, also indicating he was not taking the 3rd spot.

"I'll go." Jin and Seipel both said at the same time, glancing at each other before looking in different directions.

"You can go if-"

"No it's fine you can-"

"No I insist ladies fir-"

"I should go. I mean, I did punch your face. It's the least I could do."

"Just pick!" Fiona yelled, a little irritable from exhaustion. Everyone found a place to rest as Jin and Seipel played a game of Rock paper scissors. Sadie had suggested the game as she handed everyone water and a bag of chips or a pack of candy she found in a vending machine. Everyone was exhausted and depressed, as they realized they could only think about their families. It was already about 9:13pm as Jin won the game, smiling generously to Seipel before telling her she could go on and take the shift if she wanted. Seipel smiled gratefully back before grabbing her clawed glove and waiting for the other two.

Ray decided to sleep on a nice interior rug on the floor, his father's Kukri knife hidden safely in his pocket reminding him of his normal calm life before this morning.

Most of them were still in shock over the fact that their lives would never be normal again. That the families they once knew were probably dead and they couldn't do what they wanted anymore, like be a doctor or student president. All they had on their agendas was now surviving.

Jin took a spot on one of the 6 couches the group had found, debating on whether he should play a soft tune on his harmonica but decided against it as he yawned, closing his eyes.

Fiona picked a comfy one of the 4 mattresses they found on the 2ndfloor and stretched her legs, placing her gun right beside her sleep feeling a mile away.

Tanya decided to sleep on the floor too as it was the closest thing to her at the moment, not caring if it felt cold as long as she could get some sleep. She was tired from slugging her fire extinguisher around all day.

Hikari sat in a chair, drawing and writing out plans on a wooden table while turning off her phone, knowing to conserve the battery in case of emergencies. She calculated every step, knowing electricity would be gone in less than 3 days. She yawned, fighting her urges to sleep.

Patrick slept on a couch, making sure everyone was safe before rubbing one eye, trying to think of happy moments so when he went to sleep he wouldn't dream about chaos. His legs stretched a little over the couch for being so tall.

Sadie slept on a mattress beneath Keagon's and Patrick's couch as she gave a loud sneeze, shortly after she started to snore lightly, signifying she was asleep. Keagon tossed and turned a bit on his couch, trying to go to sleep but found it a little hard, still he managed.

Miami, who was the only one fully awake, placed blankets over everyone before taking a spot on the floor knowing the ones from the first shift, would want comfy spots. She slid her pipe away from her, not wanting anything to remind her of 'them' near her.

Shizuka, Seipel and Nick all walked down the hall towards the fire escape that lead to the roof, looking for any weapons to find.

Shizuka looked around lazily before she remember her custom made gun she hid inside her book bag earlier; she grimaced, too tired to go retrieve it. Nick on the other hand was just too tired to look as; he was the first to lead them to the roof as a cool breeze of summer air kicked against their faces. The smell of blood and flesh filled their nostrils as they all made a gag noise, taking their own little post by the roof. Nick took the middle space as he saw small figures walking around and groaning. Seipel yawned, bored as she took the right side moving her hands around to get a good feel of her claws. Shizuka played thumb wrestle with herself to make the time go bye.

"Well isn't this interesting." Nick said as he gestured for Seipel and Shizuka to take a look. Below them was a man and woman, both seemed to be alive and well. Seipel just grimaced as the man started to shout out slur words before cranking up his weedwacker. The woman who she guessed was his wife, handed her husband a beer before he smiled most of his teeth missing.

"Oh great, a dumbass hillbilly." Shizuka mumbled halfheartedly. The weedwacker made hissing noises before echoing in the street, getting a lot of dead walkers attention.

"You're a dumbass!" Seipel shouted to the man below who looked up to the roof before Seipel ducked.

"What are you doing?" Nick questioned raising his brow.

"I'm just messing with the drunk guy's head." Seipel said before looking at the scene taking a sip of water.

The man started to run into a horde of them, slicing off limb after limb for a good 5 minutes. His wife who was right by his side cheered him on quiet loudly as she tried to watch out for the dead that wanted a piece of her. The man was doing a good job slicing as more of them started to come over, making the 3 on the roof shake their heads, seeing the man had already sealed his fate.

"He just needs to hurry up and die." Seipel spat under her breath the guy ticking her was ticking her off.

"Oh trust me, he will." Nick said but in a saddened tone different from Seipel's.

The man's weedwacker started to make a sputtering noise before sparks flew from it, causing it to jerk out of control. The man lost his grip of his automatic weedwhacker, it was now spinning dangerously out of control. The man's wife was not spared as the weedwhacker sliced everything, including her. She looked up in shock before her body gave in. Her organs sputtered all on the ground as 'they' started to feast on it as if they could smell their next meal. The man went bloodshot crazy as he started to scream before running to the museum and banging on the door.

"What is that idiot doing!" Shizuka screamed.

"I knew you shouldn't have yelled out like that." Nick said before grabbing his gun shooting a zombie walking near the man.

Seipel just made a face as the man screamed panicked.

"I know someone's in here! Please open up! You have to help me and my wife she's…..she's!" The man kept banging on the door as more and more started to crowd by him before latching themselves onto the man's shirt.

Nick exhaled before shooting a single bullet through the man's head, ending the man's blood filled cries.

"Well I think our hours up!" Shizuka said not wanting to stay on the roof any longer before hearing a loud smash.

"What was that?" Seipel looked at Nick who looked pale-stricken. The three of them looked down to see one of the tall windows crack, a bunch of 'them' started to pour into the museum.

"Shit!" Nick said losing it as he put 3 more bullets in his gun before running quickly to the fire escape, not caring if the other 2 followed. He burst through the 4thfloor, almost out of breath as he took a whiff of his pump before running to where the group was.

Sleeping soundly and innocent, Nick rushed to Fiona as he shook her, hearing the groans as she yawned before waking up slowly. Shizuka was on the other side of Nick, waking everyone up as Seipel grabbed weapons for them.

"We have a big problem!" Nick said as he kept shaking Fiona as Miami woke up near them.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked an edge of worry.

"Ok so as we were taking our shift a crazy hillbilly came with a malicious weed whacker and started slicing and dicing! And then he started to get out of control and killed his wife and started to run over here and and-"Seipel took in a deep breath, saying all of that in one sentence was too much.

"So are you saying those demons just burst through here?" Ray questioned as the loud noise of gasps and groans answered his question.

Everyone grabbed their weapons wearily. Jin suggested it was no point in fighting any downstairs and the fire escape was the only way making Sadie a little sick thinking of heights.

They all ran as silently as they could towards the fire exit as they encountered one of 'them'. Keagon swiftly took his shaft and swung it against the zombie's chin as it fell. They turned a sharp corner as they made their way to the stairs. Everyone started to climb down one by one before swiftly hitting the ground.

"We're not going to make it." Fiona said as she looked at all the destruction mainly talking about the crowd of 50-60 of them roaming in the streets.

"We can easily cross the bridge and find an abandoned building over there." Patrick said as he pointed his axe towards the right side of everyone. They turned towards the bridge with a little hope knowing they would have to fight through the horde.

Avis was the first to go as he ran in along with Tanya who pushed her fire extinguisher inside of one of 'their' heads as the rest took lead.

Miami and Fiona seemed to be in their one little spot as Miami struck deadly blows to the flesh- eaters while Fiona shot at a good range.

Seipel ended on the left side of the bridge with Sadie, Keagon, and Ray as they all formed an odd circle smashing, bashing, and slicing everything away.

Shizuka was in the middle of the bridge with Patrick as they were running a little out of breath taking in most of the horde. Shizuka ducked down as Patrick swung his axe over her head knocking about 3 of them down. The two working skillfully like pros.

Hikari took her broomstick and ran with it holding the duffle bag close to her as she tried to avoid any from the horde which was hard. She was grabbed by one of 'them'. She screamed as she tried she tried to struggle out of 'its' grip, before hearing a shot as Nick came behind her. He shot the 'thing' at point blank range as Hikari caught her breath losing her sanity a bit.

Everyone was working hard to stay alive as Sadie swung her bat into another one of 'them' before simply smacking it to the ground with her fist.

"God where are their so many!" She shouted frustrated.

"Well I would love to blow these things up!" Ray shouted as he stabbed one in the stomach before gripping the back of 'its' head and pushed into the ground hearing a loud crack.

" Nine down 30 to go!" Ray joked as he stabbed one in the eye.

"Eleven down millions to go!" Keagon kidded before kicking one down and bashing its head in.

Seipel twirled around one of them as she stabbed her claws into it from behind, Jin naturally close by, took his baton and swayed it skillfully killing several.

Fiona reloaded her gun as Miami and went from behind Fiona to protect her from any sneaky ones.

The group soon realized they were drastically outnumbered as they started to tire down. Tanya sprayed some of the fire extinguisher fumes before it started to sputter out.

The group started to lose hope feeling their chances were already slim to none. Hikari swung her stick clumsily as she hit a fat one in the face, feeling a little confident as she kept swinging, causing her broomstick to break in half. Hikari gasped as her stuck it finally through the cornea as the thing gasped and fell. Nick was surrounded in his own little corner as several crowded around him as he shot his last 3 bullets willingly to swing with his own two fists as he punched one in the gut before grabbing the ripped clothing and pulling it over the bridge not realizing a clasping jaw mere inches from his face.

Fiona's scream echoed as Nick was about to be bitten closing his eyes accepting death as they all heard a car horn echoed loudly and close as a bunch of flesh-eaters were ran over by a 4x4 pick-up truck with the windows removed, replaced by steel grating, small enough to stick a gun barrel through as it stopped in front of Nick killing the zombie that was going to end his life as he pointed his 1892 Winchester Lever action rifle also known as his 'Mare' leg towards Nick's forehead.

"Are any of you bitten!" The man shouted in a firm tone towards Miami, Shizuka, Patrick, Fiona, Nick, Avis, Tanya, Jin, and Hikari.

He didn't take notice of the others as he looked at the 9 of them suspiciously as he squinted to check for bite marks or anything suspicious to see if they were showing signs of someone infected.

The man looked about 20 year olds with steel blue eyes with dark brown hair which was shortish- and messy.

"Get in!" He finally shouted his voice smooth as he gestured his eyes towards the back of the truck, as the group was hesitant. Finally Patrick climbed aboard the truck as he dragged his axe behind him seeing more and more zombies cluster. They all exchanged looks before climbing into the back Fiona and Nick shooting began shooting.

As the mysterious man cranked up the engine to get a good feel Avis turned to see the other 4 struggling to keep themselves alive.

"Wait! Wait! Our friends over their! You need to get them!" Avis shouted to the driving man.

Fiona looked as she saw Sadie banging her cricket bat against a car getting most of the 'their' attention as the 4 of them grew further and further away.

"Keagon! Ray! Seipel! Sadie!" Patrick shouted as he waved his arms for their attention as Seipel yelled back, her voice faint.

"We'll meet you guys at the army base tomorrow!" She shouted as they could hear Keagon laughing as he pushed one of the dead walkers over the bridge giving a small thumbs up to Nick as they were disappearing from the other's view. The horde following.

"Damn!" Jin yelled as he banged his fist against the car, a little anger in him for the thought of the group being split up like that. As the truck started to move down the bridge in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry we'll find your friends!" The driver shouted to the group in the back who was silent.

"How are you so sure?" Miami asked holding back a little tears, anxiety in her voice.

"Well life has its ups and downs right…..? They'll be fine I'm positive….."

* * *

><p>Ok I gotta admit this chapter sucked xD it wasn't exciting but I really wanted to get something in so I could finally start on chap. 7 I know I know you're like Dx bleh boring chapter. But hey it'll be worth it be patient little ones :P if you want to flame me be nice . Chapter 7 will be the best :O! Just stay tune! I promise all your characters will get their upgraded weapons and everyone will be introduced :D ^_^ don't forget Q and A!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions and Mistakes

**I Heard you guys couldn't access Chapter 7 so if this doesn't work then I'm going to post chapter 7 as a whole other story Heeyyy :] Hows it going? good! well heres chapter 7 I shouldve warned you about me deleting the oc list heh ^-^. Anywho hurry up and give me your Questions for the Q and A i'm going to post in likt 10 minutes so hurry! hurry! hurry! :D I hope you like this chapter...ENJOY! P.S O yah and I'm going to start writing 2 new stories one for Final Destination and another for Naruto and maybe Dragon Ball Z so updating will be in a frezny but i'll manage :] I haven't went over this with my beta because I just wanted this to be out so dont worry about grammar and spelling :P k Procceed**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Regretful Reunions With A Pinch Of Mistaken Identity part 1<strong>_

The birds chirped a lovely tune as Elijah Whittle yanked the crismon curtains away, letting the bright yellow sun shine brightly in the fairly large room. Elijah took his black mechanic gloves off and place them on a nightstand as he sat down in a chair looking at the group, sprawled all over his floor and bed, not that he minded. They looked really tired, with there clothes ripped, dingy, and smudged with blood. Elijah looked at the clock seeing it was 11:23 am and knowing if the group wanted to find their friends they should wake up about now. He could recall the moment he rescued them the previous night. The thought of survivors made him hopeful, seeing there were a good amount of them in his truck, just a bunch of teenagers at that boosted his hope higher than he expected.

He tugged on his oil-stained jacket and grabbed his ipod, plugging it to two black speakers. He pressed play gently as the sounds of 80's music blasted inside the room causing the group of strangers to wake up alarmed and cranky.

Fiona was the first to wake up; reaching for her gun as the music rushed to her ears. She saw she was in a matress with white linen sheets and a thick quilt, with Nick waking up at the foot of the bed turning over and then falling to the ground.

Hikari was sleeping soothingly on the floor, curled up like a cat as she slowly raised her head, dissapointed she was disturbed from her sleep by music. She screamed as Nick suddenly fell on her legs. She quickly squeezed her legs from under him as he groaned in pain.

Miami woke up crying, thinking she was being ambushed as the music ranged in her ears, her vision blurry from the tears of her nightmare. She made a mistake and kicked Avis in the process of trying to get up in a hurry. Avis who was already up, looking for his pipe jerked back from the kick he recieved as he held his nose which was now in major pain.

"I didn't take your comb!" Tanya yelled, still in a dream before she rose up in panic hearing the music and stood up immeditally hitting her head on a nightstand.

Jin was the only one to wake up calmy as he reached for his hat, putting it on his head, and then getting up not seeing the music as such a bad thing like the others.

Patrick placed a pillow over his head, like he would at his own home. The music made him think he was actually at his own home, in his own bed. He gave up as he felt a hard object against his head.

Shizuka woke up prepared to punch a couple zombies in the gut. She was jumpy quite often as she grabbed for her wooden mock up and her dufflebag with her custom gun in it. She didn't realize Patrick was sleeping behind her keeping his own personal space. Shizuka grunted in fustration to find the source of the music but the sun blinded her. She became fustrated not knowing she had just hit Patrick on his head as the music stopped.

"Well I see you all do not respond well to music in the morning." Elijah said smiling warmly.

"Well we didn't expect to wake up in a strangers home." Patrick said the man seeming suspicous.

"Ok kid. First of all without me you all would probably be dead." Elijah said in defense but taking Patrick's suspicion lightly.

"Look, I'm Elijah Whittle." He said rubbing his shaggy brown hair, trying to rub off to the group as a friendly fellow.

They all exchanged looks before Miami spoke up. "I'm Miami Kusjimia, thank you for giving us a place to stay." she said as the rest of them introduced themselves in a polite manner.

"It's the least I could do." Elijah said as he stood from his chair and stepped over some of them before opening the door.

"Well if your hungry I prepared breakfast for everyone, we can all eat downstairs and then discuss about plans." Elijah said smiling, before disappearing down the hallway.

"I still don't trust that guy, And what does he mean by plans?" Patrick said frowning when Elijah wa out of earshot.

"Well Elijah seems fine, but keep your guards up. He could be talking about saving Sadie and the others." Tanya said standing up, giving herself a stretch.

"He seems very organized and punctuated." Jin said seeing their weapons and shoes in a neat pile.

"We must've been pretty tired because I dont remeber giving the guy permission to take our shoes." Shizuka said grabbing for her shoelaces.

"Let's just eat and leave." Avis said feeling his stomach grumbling, ignoring the small pain throbbing in his nose now.

"It wouldn't hurt to take the guy's truck and drive off to the army base." Jin said seriously considering it.

"Maybe for now, I think getting to know this guy a little more, he could be sufficent." Hikari said grabbing her stick.

Everyone took a few minutes to grab their small belongings and headed out of the hallway, struck with awe as they came to the steps.

The house didn't seem like any old, unsupported house that they expected. It looked like a fortified, top-notch, security home. The group walked down the stairs before reaching the dim lit kitchen. The refrigirator was black as steel and there was a white counter in the middle of the wide tiled kitchen. All types of sugary cereal was placed on top of the refigerator, Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, Lucky Charms, and Fruity Pebbles were the few of many. There were 10 bowls placed on the counter, with 10 flat stools, and two gallons of 1% milk.

"You said you prepared breakfast, I was expecting some eggs and bacon, or maybe a omelet, er something." Hikari said dissapointed as they all sat down in a clump.

Elijah gave her a light laugh. "You have some pretty interesting eyes." he said catching Hikari off guard as she grabbed some Frosted Mini Wheats from the lined up cereal, blushing.

"So what's the plan." Nick said as he could sense the awkwardness in the air.

"Well I was thinking that I could drive you guys around in my truck to search for your friends while going to that soldier base your going to." Elijah suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Nick said before stuffing his face with froot loops.

A few minutes after they all ate Elijah offered to give everyone a tour of his forte which the group declined, as Shizuka promised they would accept the tour the next time, urgently wanting to find their friends.

Miami offered to wash the dishes, which Elijah happily declined as he lead the group towards his hi-tech garage. Jin and Patrick were utterly impressed with the defense presented before them.

The entrance to the garage was gated off with high brick walls that blocked any of 'Them' trying to get in. The garage itself housed a small supply of tools that allowed for any repairs to be done to Elijah's precious pickup truck and had a crank operation system that springs sharp spikes through the garageway if any flesheaters should be standing in the way. The Crank system also had a hidden brick wall at the entrance of the garage way as a second means of warding off the undead.

"How did you have enough time to build all of this." Jin asked mezmorized by the interior of the garage, the brick walls blocking out the sounds of the undead.

"Well me and my dad built this place when I started off my teenager years. He was the uhh 'alarmed' type, always preparing for the worse. We call this place the 'doomsday bunker'. There's alot more to this place, but since you guys have to go in such a haste I guess I could show you another time. "Elijah said smacking his car door lightly before walking over to a small work bench he had for operating on things and grabbed his 'mare' leg.

"Someone can hop in the front with me, it gets kind of lonely." He said smiling as Hikari took the spot making Patrick frown naturally.

Elijah hopped into the driver's seat as he adjusted his rear view mirror glancing in the back before reaching into the glove compartment on the passenger side. He grabbed two yellow, spongy things filled with such a wonderful, heavenly goodness. Some people would kill for this rare, beautiful, lovely creature as if it was sent from heaven above...the almighty Twinky.

"I was in such a haste to get you all to safety I forgot to ask. Twinky anyone?" He asked getting a weird look from Fiona, Nick, and Tanya. Jin was the only bold one to take a twinky followed by Shizuka who was not sastified by her cereal.

"Well whose ready to tast some zombies brains." Elijah asked smirking as he pulled his truck in drive. The sun shining as the the garage door opened.

* * *

><p>Keagon sighed devestated at the genuine fact that the four of them were officially... lost.<p>

The four of them had been walking around for what seemed like forever. They rested at a abandoned hardware store before setting out at four AM in the morning. They were attacked by several of 'Them'. In the proccess Sadie scraped her arm on an unkown piece of metal giving her a nasty scratch with a surrounding bruise. Ray had immedatitaly ripped a peice of his shirt to cover her bloody scratch, it was guarenteed painful but she played it was now giving her a piggy back ride, her head now resting on his shoulder as she snored lightly. They were walking in an abandoned street with multiple cars.

"Can someone please tell me where to go from here." Seipel said stoping amensly looking at the hand written map Ray sketched. She cursed under her breath for his bad penmanship, mentally facepalming her self in the forehead. One of her claws poked a hole in the map as she handed it to Keagon.

"Ok so basically we can take a right on Pollty Road and take straight path up a hill. Or take a left, cross a river and land their. Or take my magical unicorn to outer space and see if we can spot it from their." Keagon said before balling up the map hopeless, losing his sense of direction.

Ray lifted Sadie up lightly feeling it hard to keep her arms secure around his neck to keep her from falling, he blushed lightly, as he could feel her hot breath against his neck and her chest squeezed between the too.

"Ya know Seipel I could give you a piggy-back 'ride'." Keagon said nudging Seipel jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll catch swine flu, so I'll pass." she said as they approached the forked road to the right or left.

"Ya know what's weird." Seipel questioned as the streets remained silent.

"Your face." Keagon joked only to get a punch in the gut from Seipel.

"No you jackass, the streets are deserted." She said looking around to all the abandoned bloodstained stores and cars.

"Well wouldn't that be a good thing?" Ray asked as he felt his feet moving towards the ol' mighty Burger King.

"Your right it is a good thing, which means we can easily take a couple burgers and cookies." Keagon yelled cheerfully as he met Ray by the door.

Seipel had gotten a worried feeling in her gut that she couldn't get rid of ,and she didn't like it. She felt they shouldn't waste anytime searching for the army base or for their friends. She said a silent spell under her breath for protection and increased speed. Opening her eyelids as the sun sparked her brown eyes.

Keagon opened the door, ignoring the Entrance sign coated in dry blood. A person must've came this way as 'The End is Here' was written in blood also on the door.

"Where are the damn whoppers." Keagon yelled as he walked behind the counter to look for any signs of the dead. Seipel kept watch at the door, telling Ray what she wanted him to grab as he hauled Sadie up.

"Ya know that snoring cow needs to wake up." Keagon complained as he kicked a lone leg with part of the bone wiped clean.

Ray gently nudged Sadie, he pinched her arm a little but that only made her snore heavier.

"Wake up Sadie." Ray whispered as she groaned still dreaming. Just then the redhead's blue eyes jolted open as she felt a hard slap on her butt. She jumped from Ray's grasp, knocking him to the side a little as he looked a little confused. "She clutched her bandaged arm as it cringed in pain.

"Who in the hell slapped my ass!" Her face was a blotchy red as she looked at all three of them in suspicious getting a replusive look from Seipel.

"I surely didn't do it! Just because were in the middle of world war crisis doesn't mean I-" Seipel jsut let out a fustrated sigh, before keeping her focus on the outdoors.

"Get over it redhead before you explode, your snoring was giving me a headache." Keagon said shrugging before sitting his bottom on a table, ready to dig into his whopper.

Ray grabbed a double stacker for him and a triple for Seipel who gave him a sastifying smile chowing down on her sandwhich. Sadie grabbed herself 2 hershry pies before devouring each with a trusty spork.

Everyone was quiet before Keagon mumbled under his breath. "Enhoy the little things."

"Zombieland?" Seipel questioned at Keagon who mumbled the movie quote.

"Ya." He said smirking as he nibbled the rest of his whopper.

"Do you know what quote this is." Sadie said as she balled her fist up before punching Keagon in his lip. Keagon grunted in his pain as he tasted his blood in his mouth.

"Bitch!" He barked after saying it as Sadie went in for another blow stopped by Seipel, who blocked the two. Ray started to put money in his pockets from the cash register as he watched the 3 brawl. Not noticing the zombie shuffling quietly behind him. Ray kneeled down just in time as the deadwalker lunged for him but only made contact with the air. Ray dug deep into the floor cracks for the penny he dropped as he heard Seipel yell out his name.

Ray turned around to see the zombie lunge for him again only to see a bloody shaft smash the head in getting blood on Ray's shirt as he took out his knife to stabb the remains of the brain.

"Awww I got brain mush on my stacker." Ray complained as he stood up briefly.

"Not trying to burst a bubble but, we got company." Seipel said as she backed away from the door, throwing her wrapper in the trash, readying herself into a fighting stance as the undead made their way over to the fast food joint.

"Looks like they want to join our tea party." Sadie smirked, energy running through her like a horse drinking red bull.

Ray gripped his Kukri knife, thinking fighting was actually a bad idea as he and Keagon stood infront of the girls.

As the first few shuffled towards them Ray punched one in the face before bringing his knife into the thing's mouth before it could get a taste of his flesh, his blonde hair glistening with sweat. Seipel stabbed one in the throat as she kicked it to the floor, slamming her foot into the dead guy's face as she heard the skull shattering under the pressure as the blood escaped through the ears.

Keagon pushed his lacrosse stick into a zombie's stomach, before swinging it towards it's tattered neck as it easily snapped, falling to the ground blood dripping. Sadie almost lost her balance as she bashed the brains of another one of 'Them'.

"I'm tired of fighting, were not going to keep this up forever." Sadie complained as the group were being cornered.

"I could make some moltov cocktails real quick." Ray grunted as he kicked one of the undead as it fell causing 3 others to fall like a row of dominoes.

The other 3 didn't care as they had their hands full. Sadie swung her metal cricket bat towards a flesheater's legs as she went in for the kill only to feel a sharp pain in her arm causing her to wince. As life started to turn for the worse a female zombie came from behind Sadie and grabbed her cricket bat flinging it to the side as it went in for Sadie's head.

Sadie screamed as the other one stood up ready to lunge for her as she kicked it. Keagon and Seipel tried to help her but were bombarded by more zombies.

Just as it seemed to be the end for all of them a 'pew' was heard as a bullet made it's way through the thing glass as it tore through bone and flesh as the thing trying to kill Sadie jerked back from the bullet before falling to the ground. The 4 of them all looked at each other confused as Ray was almost done making his second moltov before he realized what was going on. Ray could see green camoflauge figures closing in on Burger King.

"Duck!" Ray screamed as Seipel threw herself down behind a table,stabbing anything closing in on her. Keagon grabbed Sadie and pulled her down as the three of them covered their heads as the sound of small but deadly bullets shooting through the resteraunt.

Ray motioned for Seipel and the others towards the register as they scrammed barely doging the bullets as bodies piled one after another.

"What are we going to do." Sadie screamed over the sound of bullets as the soldiers started kept shooting.

"If we stay in here were going to be killed, I suggest we take the backdoor out of here." Seipel yelled, taking the words right out of Ray's mouth.

Keagon led the others to the backdoor as the wind rushed in, their bones ached and their lungs ready to burst. Sadie grabbed her arm in pain as they hurried along, Sadie dragging on a bit.

"Wait..." Seipel said as the group came upon a hill.

"What is it?" Keagon asked before he opened his jaw slightly in suprise.

"Were here..."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean woun't let us in!" Fiona screamed as the long iron gates was the only thing keeping her from clasping her hands around the young boy's neck.<p>

"You heard me, I can't let anyone in who is not in an army vehicle, I have to wait till the general or leuntinant comes to approve of you." The boy responded back calmy with a smirk on his face that made Fiona want to punch his guts. He was about 6ft even, had a very lean body build. His shoulder-length black hair was tied into a brush looking ponytail, his orange eyes sparked with inncocence behind a pair of wire frames, with sideburns framing his face. He wore a thick black leather biker jacket and a black wide-brim fedora. He also wore leather gloves, a pair of brown canvas sneakers, and a sports messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He also had a peculiar weapon, none could put their finger on.

"Dude let us in, we've been traveling for hours! None of us are bit I swear." Avis yelled as he put his arm through the gate trying to prove his statement.

"Spoon, take care of these bugs will ya?" The boy said as he rested himself along the pillar.

A boy about average height, standing at about 5'5 with an athletic build came beside the other before pointing his double barrel sawed-off shotgun. He had Brown spiky hair done in a faux hawk and dark brown slanted eyes. He had a random thin smile on his oval shaped face.

"I have been in the military for over a year now and this is the thanks I get! Open the damn door or I'm going to kill your asses!" Fiona screamed as she gripped her hands around the poles of the gate.

Patrick came up to the gate as he whispered something in Fiona's ear as he handed her a walke-talkie they had recieved from Elijah earlier. Elijah decided he was going to go back to his fort and the group could come back anytime. To keep in contact he gave Patrick a walkie-talkie so they could all keep in contact.

"Look I have no idea who guys think you are but you better let us in." Patrick said as Nick raised up his gun knowing it wouldn't do much against the shotgun.

"Now! Now! What's all this commotion about Lei?" A deep voice crooned as another male came up to the gates. Lei put a hand through his hair and stopped at his ponytail as he sighed.

"Visitors." He said.

The boy nodded as he looked at them all in pity. His brown hair and brown eyes were full of sympathy, he had a buzz cut. With a set of dog tags with identification on him, which was a gift from one of his family member. He was slightly thin with regular black t-shirt and blue jeans. He smelled of axe cologne, with the occasional black pair of combat boots. A sniper rifle at his side.

"I'm sorry but were just following orders." He said for a brief second.

Hikari glanced at the three boys as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Go to hell!" She screamed as she stuck her broken broomstick through the gate hitting the boy known as Spoon in the gut causing him to drop his shot gun briefly. Another gun was raised as double click was heard.

Shizuka had tooken an object out of her dufflebag with a evil smile on her face. She held in her possession,her custom M16. All steel, reinforced frame and finely balanced, with 'Viper' engraved on the side in silver italics, this one of a kind M16 was crafted with the help of her oriental family's forge that was normally reserved. She aimed it at Lei and then at the boy that smelled like axe.

"I advise you to drop your weapon." Another voice came from the distance as Shizuka panicked for a moment. A boy about 5'7 with short messy hair. Slightly tanned body that was really toned. His hair glowed as a dark black. He has a small stubble and a slight sole patch. Wearing a black love sleeve zipper hoodie with white shirt , he wore a beanie on the top of his head that made Tanya and Jin hold a stifle thinking he was a little fruity. He had a regular pair of black long jeans with white sneakers.

"I said drop it." He said more firmly as Shizuka lowered her weapon, dissapointed she couldn't use her baby.

"Well, Geoffery looks like we have a bunch of pests eh?" The boy said as he looked at the nine of them talking to the boy who smelled like axe.

"I had it all under control Shin." Geoffery muttered as he helped Spoon up.

"No ya didn't." Spoon admitted as he got a backslap by Lei.

"You guys are idiots." Another boy appeared with a girl behind him, which made Jin sigh in annoyance.

The boy had been wearing classic straight cut jeans with a brown shirt. 5'7, with a good body build. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, and light brown skin, with a English-Japanese dictionary book with him.

"The name is James." He said introducing himself to the group at the gate.

"No one cares!" Fiona and Hikari spat as the boy smiled.

"Kusuri! could you go get the rest of our reinforcements." James asked to the blushing girl behind him who immeaditaley nodded her head yes her dark brown eyes full of mixed emotions. Her long brown hair flew in the wind as she headed for the building.

Miami begged for them to open the door with alot of pleases as she was put down like the rest of them.

"No we cannot let you in." James said getting an aggravated look from Shin.

"Can't we just shoot them." One of the boys mumbled as Patrick cursed in response.

Before the two different groups could go through another round of bickering, a loud voice was heard.

"Hey assholes!" The voice spoke as all heads turned to a bright blue-eyed Sadie who was carried by Ray on his back. Keagon and Seipel followed as the three ran towards the gate rejoiced to see their friends. Patrick and Miami were the first to greet the group as Patrick hugged Ray and Sadie (mainly Sadie) in a bear hug which she wouldn't of minded if it wasn't for Patrick's death grip or her injured arm.

Miami hugged all 4 of them as Tanya and Avis greeted the others. Jin gave a nodding approval with the tip of his hat as Fiona gave them a brief smile.

Nick had a walkie-talkie in his hade before explaining the situatuion at hand.

"Well that sucks." Ray said setting Sadie on her own two feet with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you guys!" She said as she attacked everyone with a hug.

Hikari rolled her eys before pushing Sadie off of her, "We have other things to worry about meathead!" She said.

"O great their's more." Lei said as Geoffery twirled his bowie knife around the sun was already setting and their leutinant wasn't back yet and the sounds of the dead shuffling up the hill was heard.

"Look you bitchterds! Let us in or I'll shove my lacrosse stick down your throats." Keagon yelled in a threatning way as Spoon and Shin snickered.

Sadie felt a little woozy as she grabbed onto the gate.

"Look let us in, I'm from the Migamichi family, if you let us in I'll ummm give you something." Sadie said as bribing wasn't her best skill that day.

James was about to tell her no until the brunette girl known as Kusuri gently whispered in his ear overhearing Sadie's last comment.

James eyes widened abit before he frowned.

"Tell Aeiko to open the front gates." He said as Spoon and Geoffery looked confused.

"Go!" He said as Shin started to walk up their while Lei understood.

"Well , I'm going to make sure your stay here is quite suitable." Lei said smirking as Sadie looked down at her feet.

Just then a loud creaking sound was heard as the gates made a clanking noise before opening slowly.

Fiona was shocked, she was cursing at the idiots for hours and they kept telling her no, but when Sadie told them who she was they opened the gates. "What the hell!" Fiona yelled as she walkd through the gates and gave Lei a smack in the face.

"Told you I was going to kick your ass." she spat as they all walked in. Avis smiled as they were safe. Civilains walked around and around followed by a few soldiers and guys in regular clothes with weapons.

Shizuka and the others could also see that their were actually three huge brick buildings, with flat roofs, and several army bases that resembled the shap of an open grenade.

"How did you do that?" Miami questioned Sadie as they started walking.

"I used my Migamichi magic." Sadie said smirking.

"Look don't go anywhere were going to escort you to the buildings, and Kusuri will give you a tour." Spoon said as he and the other boys started to form 2 lines around the group escorting them down the vast paradise. There was a stone fountain with running water as a 6 year old was chasing a rabbit across the place.

"This place is amazing." Jin muttered under his breath as Seipel nodded in agreement.

They were walking in silence for a bit as everyone asked how everyone survived as Patrick,Hikari and Shizuka explained their stay at Elijah's, while Keagon, Seipel, and Ray rambled about theirs.

Just as everything seemed to be looking up, as if the sun was starting to shine in their lives, something always had to mess up. Sadie was explaining a joke to Miami and Tanya as she felt a revolting feeling throughout her body. Sadie stopped briefly as her mouth opened, blood covered the ground as everyone stood still shocked in horror and misunderstanding as Sadie kneeled down trying to catch her breath. Shin came ran towards his friends as he saw them looking at the redhead blood beneath her. Shin got into panick mode as he ran over to the ifirmary, a small white building next to the 3 tall ones.

Spoon and Ray helped Sadie as Ray rubbed her back.

"Infected get out of the way! We have someone infected! Code Red! CODE RED! GET OUT OF THE WAY! INFECTED!" People started to crowd over to the group as Nick contacted Elijah on his walkie-talkie before putting it away and trying to aid to Sadie. Before he could help her he was shoved out of the way by a big mass of guy's in white foamy material with a blue clearing. It looked like a body suit as they all had on yellow gloves and a oxegyn rank in the back of them with taser, they looked like astronaunts as they all crowded around Sadie ignoring the curses from her friends.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! They all screamed as they grabbed the redhead roughly by her hair as she thrashed to get out of their grasp.

"I'm not infected! I'M NOT INFECTED!I'M NOT INFECTED" Sadie screamed as she kicked one guy down. Everyone was pushed back by men in white or civilians trying to get a glimpse of the action as Jin and Keagon managed to squeeze through.

Jin punched one guy in the face before kciking him in the groin. Their white suits couldn't protect them from their attacks as Keagon grabbed Sadie by her arm as she screamed in pain. Remembering her injury Keagon ripped the bandage off as he held in vomit. Sadie's arm was now swollen with a red and purple discoloration around her wound. The cut had became at least 4 times bigger as it reached from her shoulder to her elbow. It was big a puffy with blood dripping out of it. It was dangerously infected. Just then he was grabbed by two men in white suits as he tried to get them off of him as they started to pull everyone away.

"SHE'S NOT BITTEN! SHE'S BADLY INJURED! SHE NEEDS ANTIBIOTICS! WAIT SHE'S-" Keagon could see his yelling was useless as he thrown to the back of the crowd.

Jin was still fending some off, he used upercut and put one in a headlock before beating another with his baton, before he was punched in the face falling beside the now sickly looking Sadie as the sight of her own arm made her queasy. Her tough and young personaility gone as she layed helpless in the pool of blood she created.

Miami and Shizuka also managed to squeeze through the crowd as Shizuka stood their frozen as she looked at Sadie showing all the signs of being infected. With all the chaos Shizuka couldn't tell if her friend was actually turning into one of 'Them' or not. Cold sweat ran down her face as a tear escaped.

She couldn't manage tomove her feat as the thought of someone turning into one of them was her worst fear. Miami who was helplessy thrown to the ground and manhandled started to cry because of all the scattering as a couple of civilians grabbed stones to hit Sadie with. One of the boys from the gate tried to help Sadie as Kusuri tried to help Sadie up but was tossed back into the crowd almost trampled as James helped her up.

Sadie's vision started to get blurry as she screamed in pain as she was grabbed by the men in white suits yanking on her bitterly, yelling in their walkie-talkies and megaphones telling everyone to back off immeadiatley. Sadie's vision was now a leap of flying colors as her head drooped in defeat her arm throbbing in extruashiating pain as she coughed out a few words.

"I'm not infected..."

* * *

><p>O_O wow no! Sadie is not infected :D just badly injured -takes off 3-D glasses- :] I really hope you liked this chap. ooooo more OC's hmm ;) what will happen next huh? REVIEW! HURRY AND REVIEW AND I DECIDED TO MALE MY Q and A DEADLINE A LITTLE LATER SO SEND YOUR QUESTIONS NOW FOR I WILL ANSWER THEM TOMORROW ;D UNTIL THEN Adios~!<p> 


	8. A Q and A for All :D!

HEY :D its Q AND A TIME! –MAKES A THEME SONG GO ON FOR EVER- AND I'M YOUR HOST…GIRBY :D

Ok before I start answering your random questions and such I'm going to respond to some reviews _

Ok to_** Madork Gunna: **_ I'm sorry if I haven't crafted or made Shizuka in the way you envisioned….., my apologies =( I'm not perfect and neither is my writing so I'll try to focus on getting your OC the way you want her ^_^

To _**Zoids Fanatic: **_I'm also sorry if you felt your characters weren't getting the spotlight you think they deserve. Your right dealing with OC's is hard _ but everyone has to remember I'm dealing with more than 13 OC's and life isn't always the brightest for me x( so ya don't worry if anyone's OC's aren't getting enough spotlight, some will only get maybe 3 lines and that's it and in another chapter they could have 40 lines ya see everyone's characters will get a chance

P.S this goes for everyone… Not trying to offend anyone but in later chapters if you still feel as if your OC isn't right or they're not getting the attention or ..Whatever! You can just PM to release your OC from my story and I will happily kill them off with Shido =3 just sayin…

OK NOW QUESTIONS! :D

Q:is ther any other anime you watch and WHEN ARE THE REST or the character ARE GOING TO SHOW?

A: Yes their are other anime's I watch the top 10 of them is on my profile XD and go read chapter 7 if you want to know when the other characters are going to show ;P

Q1: Are you going to up the rating, make it more mature or keep it relatively tame. This pertains to both action and romance?

A:It depends! honestly, maybe after chapter 9 I'll make it mature so watch out just in case I could go either way but I think the keeping it tame also holds back some creativity so we'll see ^_^

Q2: Will Shido die to one, or multiple students?

A2:Well I wouldn't want to spoil it ;P I haven't decided on an exact death heck! I could kill him off by making him fall down the steps or choke on an apple XD but I won't...or will i? ...Acatually it depends. I want you guys to leave a comment on how I should kill Shido ok :D thats your task to get your creative juices flowing :]

Q3: What is the meaning of pie?

A3: The answer is the golden sack of unicrorn poop. *_*

Q1: Will this story feature a cat?

A1: of course it will :D actually multiple random animals might appear, but actually one of the new OC's own a cat so yesh a cat wil be in the story :3

Q2: Who is Keyser Soze?

A2: is a memorable character in the American movie The Usual Suspects from 1995 :]...or the leperchaun in your closet O_o?

Q:Of all the OC charators, which one was the hardest to write?

A: wow that's actualy hard because trust me all characters were hard at some point in time but I guess I would have to say the OC- Tanya Akki at first but now it's probably going to be Shizuka not sure... but then again...ehh it's gets easier over time :)

OK NEXT QUESTION :D

Q: out of all the Oc we made for you which one is your favourite one?

A: Ummmm O_O -takes commercial break- i haven't decided yet Seipel,Jin, and Keagon are funny characters, Patrick,Ray,Avis,and Miami are sweet characters :3, Shizuka,Fiona,Nick,Tanya and Hikari are bad ass characters of course and Sadie is a mixture of awsomeness lol jk :P and the new characters are going to bring something new to the table too. So at the next Q and A i'll answer this straightforward

Q: One more thing! How come they think my chacter thinks is a bit gay? xD

A: Well based on their personailities and your OC having a beanie on most of the time made themlaugh because boys dont often wear beanies :P so I tried to sqeeze a comedian sketch in there XD

Q1: Could you have Geoffrey ask Shizuka to give him the background on her "viper"?  
>SURE!<p>

Q2: Could you have Geoffrey be slightly more agressive and "lone-wolf" per-se, considering his personality is similar to the Man With No Name, who took no bull from anyone? HYPERLINK "javascript:var t = xwindow('.net/report_?reviewid=139757856', 560, 510);"HYPERLINK "javascript:var t = xwindow('.net/report_?reviewid=139757856', 560, 510);"

A: SURE!

Woops thats all the time we have folks so tune in on the Next Q and A with more questions and concerns blah blah blah XD and look forward to chapter 8 ;) Adios~!


	9. Chapter 8: Reunions and Mistakes part 2

**Hola Amigos :) Was the suspense maddening? I know it was :P and by the end of this chapter you're going to be flippin chairs and throwing unicorn poo everywhere soo Go Ahead and read ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Regretful Reunions With A Pinch Of Mistaken Identity part 2<strong>

Beep…Beep…Beep. The sound of the heart monitor echoed in the infirmary with a quiet tune. The room was empty as rows of white hospital beds were lined up on each side. There were IV's assigned to every bed, the white curtains matching the dull room of a white tiled floor and walls. The moon gave an eerie glow to the room, as the room was quiet with the faint beeping of the monitor. The only thing that sparked color in the room was the bundle of red hair brushing softly against a pillow. The redhead made a couple of uncomfortable noises before her eyes darted open. She shot up in her bed, her breath shortening as the monitor began to beep faster. She had just recovered from her final nightmare and was finally awake, only to feel a tightening on her arm. She looked down to see her arm concealed in a badge cast covering her deadly scratch, feeling the stitches against her skin keeping her wound safe and secure for the time being. She looked at the wall blankly for a few minutes before slowly turning her head to get a good glimpse of her surroundings. The IV slipping to the side of the bed as the girl detached it from herself before slowly standing up, her clothes covered in blood.

Her arms reached for a nearby nightstand for support as she grabbed onto a clipboard before falling to the floor. She let out a gasp before scanning the written words on the paper.

_'Subject has been in asleep for 48hours 3minutes and 24secs. No response of any muscles movement. Subject seems to be fine. Antibiotics are to be given for 3 hours daily. Infection is currently immobilized_.'

Sadie slid the clipboard away from her as she stood up again, balancing herself as she made her way to the door, grabbing a bottle of pills on her way. She opened the door carefully to see the hallways were empty as well. She crept along the corridor, the floor creaking at her every step. She gulped as she leaned her body against the wall, her eyes seemed to be blinded by the darkness as paranoia settled deep inside her. Her fear of the dark was suffocating her like a tightening blanket. She was about to make a frantic run out of the building before hearing faint footsteps and whispers. A bright orange light crept inside the hallway as Sadie balled her fists up, ready to punch a gut for her life.

"I know you're in here! I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" She urged on as the footsteps came to halt before she heard a response.

"Sadie, you turd! Where are you!" A voice responded irritably as Sadie stood there, a big grin plastered on her face, knowing that phrase o' to well. She ran towards the candlelight before making contact with Hikari, causing as the grey-eyed girl to fall to the floor.

"Nice way to greet me!" Sadie said, smiling as she dodged a blow from the steaming girl as she laughed.

"Hey Sadie!" A voice bellowed as she turned around to see Patrick smiling contently. She laughed as she opened her arms to hug him as he shrugged before twirling her in a hug and settling her down, getting a laugh from the both of them.

"I would hate to break up this little reunion here, but we should get back to the interrogation room." A boy stated looking at the 3, the burning candle reflecting in the boys hand as he carried his shotgun by his side. There was girl behind him with a LCP micro pistol.

"Who are the newcomers?" Sadie asked obliviously as she tried to smile at the two.

"I'm Spoon and this is Kusuri." The boy said as the girl nodded.

"They know who you are Sadie, so there is no point in introducing yourself. We need to get to the interrogation room immediately. We also got you some new clothes and a weapon for you." Hikari said, getting right to the point as she signaled that it was time to go.

"I'm soooo confused." Sadie said as Patrick handed Sadie some folded clothes and weapons. It was then Sadie noticed that he and Hikari had different attire on.

Hikari had an assault rifle by her side with a red colored ribbon tied loosely around her ponytail and black combat boots. Patrick was dressed in red cargo pants and a red and black shirt where the shoulder part was black and a black strip going across his torso with standard black sneakers. He had his axe strapped to his ride side with an Armsel Striker on his left side.

"We'll explain everything to you when we get to the building." Patrick said lightly as they escaped out of the infirmary into the cold crisp night.

"You guys seem a little paranoid, don't ya think?" Sadie questioned as they came to a halt hearing a couple of leaves crunching under ones feet. Two soldiers coated in camouflage with the standardized sniper rifle at their sides appeared.

"It's been weird, these few days man. A girl spazzed out 2 days ago, our sergeant was bitten, now our lieutenant is in charge and there's a flesh walker in the basement." The first soldier spoke, his voice scruffy and hoarse.

"I know. Heh, it's even weirder that the two of us haven't gotten laid yet either." The second one snickered as they both stopped, placing themselves onto their daily guarding post.

"Come on and get focused before Master Rio comes out of nowhere and gets angry at us and give us a stupid speech." The first one said as the 4 eavesdroppers crowded into a dark corner.

"Wait here." Spoon said smiling as he walked over to the two soldiers waving his hands for their attention.

"Hey guys!" Spoon said as they struck conversation, the others eyeing them from the corner.

"He seems very happy." She said as she evaluated him.

"He's very nice." Kusuri said quietly, her shy voice sounding just like Miami's, reminding Sadie of something .

"Wait, where are the others?" She whispered getting a shush from Hikari. Before Patrick could tell her anything Spoon came back smiling.

"They're gone." He said, laughing a bit as they readied their weapons before creeping into the building keeping out of any of the guards view. Hikari closing the bronze colored double doors slowly.

"There goes the bathroom." Patrick whispered as Sadie's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. The walls were a dark green complexion as she felt a feathery rug beneath her feet. She walked towards the bathroom as the four of them waited outside.

"So who wants to catch me up on things?" Sadie whispered loudly from inside the bathroom looking over the clothes they had picked for her.

"Where do you want us to start?" Patrick asked as he glanced at Hikari a few times.

"You can start with telling me where the others are." Sadie said as she shuffled out of her torn up clothing.

"Well the others are upstairs on the 5th floor. While some are downstairs in the basement." Patrick said not sure of how to explain the situation at hand.

"What do you mean?...And can someone help me with this skirt." Sadie grimaced the last part.

"I'll help you." Kusuri said softly blushing as she went inside to help Sadie with her clothing.

"Well after you passed out, the soldiers immediately took us upstairs to a room. They asked all types of questions and when we were through they sent Keagon, Jin, Miami, and Fiona downstairs to a prison cell. They said it was their lieutenant's order. Then they started to interrogate us more." Patrick said in one big breath, breathing for a pause.

"Then a few hours later they told us their lieutenant wanted to speak with us...That's when things got ugly." Hikari said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked as she made a grunting noise trying to inch her skirt up and over her butt.

"Well, master Rio didn't seem to enjoy seeing your friends." Spoon said as he leaned against the wall.

"Whose master Rio?" Sadie questioned as Kusuri helped her with her shirt.

"Master Rio is..." Kusuri said letting her sentence hang loosely on her tongue.

"It's Shido." Hikari finished.

There was an awkward and stiff silence in the air as the bathroom door swung open. Sadie walked out of the bathroom, a cold-stiffened expression hardened on her face. She wore a black loose fitted cami with a tight black skirt that looked like a tutu. Her black shoes converses camouflaged with the dark as her rainbow socks stuck out the most, like a cow in a pig farm.

"So let me get this straight. Keagon, Jin, Miami, and Fiona are in prison. Shido is the lieutenant by some type of fucked up miracle. You guys came to rescue me and I'm guessing the others are being held hostage." Sadie said as she attached her new weapon, a M16A4 to her side.

"Pretty much.". Patrick said as the 5 of them stood there in silence.

"Well then I guess since we have Sadie we can now go ahead with our plan." Kusuri spoke.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh! lLet us out of here you bastards!" Jin said as he rattled the jail cell bars. The shaking echoed as he strained himself. His hat stuffed in his pocket as he slid down restless.<p>

"It's no use, your just wasting your energy." Fiona said as she sat herself in the far right corner. She sighed, as her efforts of breaking the gate were unsuccessful as well. The cell was very small with a caged up window in the ceiling. The walls were peeling and the air was wet and cold.

Keagon, who was standing by Jin, put his hand through the bars before whistling to get the guard's attention.

"Hey! Hey You! You wanna uh, let us out." Keagon said gesturing to Geoffery who reached for his bowie knife in his leather sheath stuffed in his belt.

He glanced at Keagon, before shrugging. "Captain's order's." he simply said.

"What about you? That whole thing at the gate earlier, we can forget about it." Keagon said to Lei who readjusted his glasses.

Lei sighed before walking to the cell and grabbing the key. Lei smirked as he was about to put the key into the slot, he loosened his grip on the key as it fell onto the air vent beneath him. "Whoops." he said as he smiled backing up from the angry Keagon who started to choke the air.

"Godammit!" he yelled as he bent down for the key as it slipped through the slits.

"Keagon, could you please calm down. It's ok, the others are going to come." Miami spoke softly as she tried to think. They were stuck in a stuffy cell with no food and water, Miami was dehydrated and so were the sighed softly as he took out his shiny harmonica and rubbed it before playing a soft tune. Fiona sat in her corner quietly as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Her body gave in as she went to sleep lightly on the concrete floor.

Keagon banged his foot against the jail cell in frustration as Jin's harmonica started to blow out an off tune. He reached for his cap, his concentration on his song became functional for everyone's ears to hear. He was playing twinkle twinkle little star as Miami also gave into a slumber.

"They're not like any normal group of survivors we've found." Lei spoke up, his orange eyes casted upon the 4 of them.

"Ya I guess you could say that." Geoffrey said sighing.

"I wonder about the others..."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are the others?" A soldier asked as he punched the desk between himself and Ray.<p>

Ray stood there, his face a little scruffy from no sleep as he grimaced.

"I don't know." he simply said which made the soldier even angrier. He was getting that same answer for hours and it was getting on his last nerve. His mission was to split up the group. Get any information out of them. Then kill them specifically under their lieutenant's order.

Avis was the first to be questioned. He would always beat around the bush and get off topic. Seipel just stared at the soldiers and answered their questions with a question.

The soldier sent her out and in came Tanya. She just sat silently, paying more attention to her hair and nails then she did the soldier asking questions.

Nick only told the soldier of facts about the flesheaters that they already knew and sent him out too.

Now he had Ray on his hands who was simply saying 'I don't know'.

"Send in the next person." The soldier said, his hair was an orange color and he had a scar on his left eye. He was pissed to the fullest as Shizuka came out, her gun at her side. His two helpers pushed her into the plastic chair as the soldier leaned in on the table.

"Now. I'm only going to say this once. Where are the others?" The soldier said getting right to the point.

Shizuka turned her head to the soldier with a dull expression. "I'm going to say this once. Touch me and you get a beat down. Threaten me and you get a bullet in your brain. But if you give me a sandwich and a Pepsi, I MIGHT spare your life." She smiled at the last part as the soldier gave the other two a questionable glance.

"Go get the lieutenant...and get this girl a Pepsi." He whispered the last part as the two went out of the room.

A few minutes later James and Shin came inside the room with the other two with a ham sandwich and a Pepsi.

"The lieutenant wants you to bring her in." Shin said simply as he handed Shizuka her Pepsi.

James nodded as he opened the door, the soldier grabbed Shizuka by the arm as he escorted her out of the room.

She saw Ray, Nick, Tanya, Avis and Seipel sitting on a burgundy sofa, held at gunpoint.

Ray looked stun to see her as something clicked in her mind. Then the thing they wanted to avoid the most, what they wanted to be dead and over. The very sly face that made babies want to commit suicide.

Before them all was Shido, covered in army clothing with black combat boots, a pistol tucked neatly in a leather sheath. His smile, disgusting as his glasses, were shunned by some of the light.

"Well, it was nice for you all too join me! This little reunion is quite amusing. I see you have returned to me Ms. Oda, , , Mr. Cannon, Ms. Akki, and Ms. Gael." Shido said with open arms, as if expecting an award for good memory.

"I've also heard that some of your group were put into a jail cell for intervening with a situation that concerned the front gates. And some of them are roaming around my headquarters hmmm." Shido said as tension started to build in the room.

"You ordered your brainwashed soldiers to put them in jail, assholes." Ray said his voice full of hatred.

"Well yes, but I didn't know I was dealing with my former students." Shido said with a coat of sadness covering over his real intentions.

"Go to hell asshole!" Seipel screamed as the soldiers keeping them hostage moved their guns closer.

"Oh you may want to watch your tone, you see I am in charge now, the sergeant had such a bad incident earlier, so by the looks of it, your under my command now." Shido smiled showing his canine teeth.

"I would rather die than be your stupid slave." Nick spat as he stood up cocking his gun, causing a chain reaction of clicks as each soldier pointed their gun at Nick.

"How did he become in charge anyways?" Avis asked himself seeing they were all defenseless with their melee weapons against automatic machine guns.

"He used his brainwashing power." Tanya said.

"I'm so sorry Nickolas, I might not have known you as a student but after seeing you on the bus I would have thought of you as a well-rounded gentleman who would've been a great assistant in helping me conquer this world. But since you decided to stay with the rats. You're going to have die like one." Shido's sly face had now contoured into a menacing, alien like face.

Just as he had pulled his pistol out to shoot Nick there was another clicking noise as Shido could feel a piercing pressure at the back of his head. Shizuka who was behind him had drunk her soda in a matter of minutes in anger. She had put a dent in her soda can as she crushed with every piece of hate she had. She could see no one paying her any attention before pushing 'Viper' into the enemy's head.

"Well, Well! Ms. Oda I see you have a daring confidence to be a hero in this story. Unfortunately, The heroes always end up dying in my story. But I will give you and Nick a second chance of life. Now put your guns down and we can all have a civilized conversation."

"NO! GO TO HELL!" Shizuka and Nick yelled at the same time. Their guns burning to have a bullet released into Shido's skull.

"Then Die!" Shido hissed.

Before Shido could raise the signal for the two to be shot. The door flew open as Spoon, Kusuri, Hikari, Patrick and Sadie poured into the room, everything moving in slow motion.

Guns were raised, a round of fire was shot, and a scream of pain leaked outside of the room.

Shido had slipped past his enemy's as he grabbed Sadie, forcefully by the arm. He placed her in front of him as a human shield. Placing his gun just above her ear, his eyes narrowed

"HA! My prize possession is here! And now I'm going to slaughter you all by all means necessary! I'm going to make you all wish you haven't been born! First I'm going to put you in the torturing chamber! Then I'm going to break your legs and put outside where 'they' will feed on your flesh! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Shido hissed the evil and disgusting side of him now showing with a bursting flame.

"Your going to regret this reunion..."

* * *

><p><strong>^.^ I can picture some of you throwing your chair saying WTF! WHY IS SHIDO STILL LIVING AND AJDSHIGKAK -explodes- ...well i hope you all enjoyed but I need two things from you 1. what are your OC's birthday's (not really required but I would like to make birthday specials to fill some chapters :D and 2. Since there are new characters, and everyone wants a love interest and I'm lacking some girl OC's XD so if you guys could help out and make a quick one that would be nice! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE GOOD! ITS GOING TO BE A BIG PARTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER your probably like what the fuck? We're in the crisis of trying to kill Shido and your telling me they're going to be a party?...Well Ya :D you just have to wait ;) and I'm going to make a Christmas Special Too so YAY! ^_^ ^.^ WELL GO AHEAD AND REVIEW :D AND TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAP. "A big bowl of 'Dead' icecream' EVERYONE EVEN NEW OC'S ARE GOING TO HAVE SPOTLIGHT SO YEA MERRY CHRISTMAS! (sorry caps)<strong>

**Adios~!**


	10. OVA :D CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

MERRY CHRISTMAS :D! all new OC's wil be featured in the next chapter NOT this one READ CAREFULLY...ALL NEW OC'S WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THIS OVA BUT WILL BE FEATURED IN THE NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL AND NEXT CHAPTER NOT THIS ONE :D LOVE YOU ALL CANT WAIT TO PUT THEM IN THE NEXT OVA SO BE PATIENT LITTLE BUNNIES! DONT FLAME ME :3

Notice: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY THIS IS LIKE AN OVA :D SO ENJOY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~ Falise Navi Da ...ADIOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas High School of the Dead!<strong>

The presents were all stacked neatly under the frosty white Christmas tree. The red ornaments glistening near the fire place. Eggnog was placed neatly on a smooth brown table with other goodies and treats. There were soft vanilla cookies decorated with green, red, and white icing with different kinds of sprinkles sprawled on the top. Cupcakes were lined up individually with their own unique frosting. A big glass bowl full of fruit punch was in the center of the highly decorated table. The table was covered with a white linen tablecloth with swirling designs and Merry Christmas imprinted on it. Pale white snow piled upon the roof of the mansion, as bells swayed while a cold, crisp breeze blew. There were different wrappings for each person in the large house. The perfect Christmas setting utterly ruined by the moaning zombies outside of the electric fence. The streets were flooded with unmotioning corpses as some were frozen to the core.

But on the 2nd floor of the house a group slept soothingly as some of the trees tapped lightly onto their windows. Sadie was sprawled out in a king-size bed. Her palms clutching the red velvet quilt as she turned on her stomach, her white over huge shirt stretched barely to cover her panties. On the floor next to her bed, was Miami tucked neatly into a blue sleeping bag, her black disheveled bangs sticking a little from the humidity in the room. Hikari was curled up in a ball on a soft cushioned sofa, she wore a green tank top and small white sport shorts, her hair tied up in a loose red ribbon as she brought her knees closer to her chest to receive warmth. Shizuku, was peacefully asleep in front of the television, some of the animations reflected on her shimmering, baby face, she had her gun safely tucked into her duffle bag. Tanya had found a sweet spot on a blue fluffy carpet; she was knocked out, smiling a little in her dream. Fiona snuggled her body into some of the blankets she had retrieved the night before as her legs poked out from under, dreaming about nothing that really mattered. Seipel had slept next to the king bed as some of her body was hidden underneath of the huge comforter. She started to mumble words in her sleep.

In the previous night the girls had all decided to have a sleepover in Sadie's room since it was the biggest. They had all spent their night watching horror flicks and eating popcorn while gossiping. Shizuku and Seipel insisted on taking up target practice while Sadie insisted they should hunt for Santa. After 3 intense games of poker, Sadie had rushed down the stairs to make cookies for Santa. After seeing Sadie's euthuasim over Santa, Hikari came up with the conclusion that no one ever told Sadie Santa wasn't real, which made Miami and Fiona contort in a bit of laughter. At about four am they were all over the place, their eyes aching to watch Saw and his menacing death tricks, Tanya being the only one eating the popcorn, and by five'o clock they were all asleep.

* * *

><p>

"...Shhhh." Nick hushed as his feet crept quietly down the hall, watching out for any dusty, pieces of the floorboard that might creak under his weight at any second. Ray, who was behind Nick, shoved his book inside his pants pocket as he kept his back squished against the wall trying to tiptoe to Sadie's room.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Jin joked as he saw all the girl's sleeping peacefully, his cap was stuffed in a mini pouch he had found in the house, his blue and brown eye glistened with humor. He raised his hand up for Keagon to high-five as they were all ready for the final step in their classic prank.

"Aye Patrick, you got the whip cream." Avis said smiling as Patrick handed him the ol' mighty can.

"Ok soldier, you go in first. Good luck." Nick said as he patted Avis forward. Avis, didn't know who to pick first, his eyes glanced at Tanya quickly before settling to Miami.

"Hurry UP!" Keagon whispered loudly as Avis could feel his feet moving towards Tanya as she slept on top of her sleeping bag, some of her cleavage showing.

'It wouldn't hurt…right?' Avis asked himself as he shook the bottle before spraying a little of it on her hand. He froze as he heard a grunt, which was only Sadie who was mumbling something about cheese. He let out a sigh of relief, before heading to the other girls and placing the whip cream in their hands. Avis rushed back to the doorway as he panted, his heart bursting as the feeling of getting caught seemed to shimmer down.

"Great job sergeant." Patrick said as he held in a laugh, patting Avis on the shoulder who just made an annoying noise.

"You guys just wanted to kill me." He said as Patrick let out a blowing laugh causing the other's to shush him.

"Ok now it's your turn maggots." Nick said as he gestured towards at Ray and Jin.

"Get your feather's ready." Keagon snickered as he pushed the two inside the room.

"So whose going first." Jin said as Ray who was still reading his book crept over to Fiona. She didn't seem to be the kind to kick his ass like Shizuku or just stay quiet like Miami. Ray pushed down the lump in his throat as he took the bird feather and lightly tickled Fiona's face.

Fiona who was covered in her blankets reacted quickly as she smacked her face. The whip cream splattered on her left eye and on her nose, some even got in her nostrils as she could taste in her mouth. Her blue eyes opened slowly as she saw Ray backing up, before she could take in what was happening. A loud shriek was heard inside the room as the two of them both looked towards the source.

Jin had decided to tickle his feather on Seipel's chest instead of her face and in the process she had shot up and quickly reacted, kicking Jin in the worst place possible. He shrieked in pain as he fell to his knees, trying to ease the pain that his precious manhood had just received.

"RETREAT!" Ray yelled as the others started to wake up and realize what was going on. Ray grabbed the back of Jin's collar who was moaning in pain.

"Children! What about the children Seipel! Now I'm never going to make babies named Ching and Kyo!" Jin shouted in horror as Ray made his way to the door.

"RETREAT!" Ray screamed as the rest of the boys scrambled to their feet, hearing distant screams from the girls as the sun shined brightly in the hallways, casting upon the young youthful spirits.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Hikari screamed as she made her way into the hallway; whip cream dripping from her hand as she clamped it into a fist.

"RETREAT!"

* * *

><p>(7mins later)<p>

"I really hope Santa brought us some really big gifts!" Sadie yelled cheerily as she hopped down the widened steps, getting a small smile from Miami.

"I'm sure he is." Miami spoke softly as they both descended down the endless staircase.

"Well what did you want for christmas?" Sadie asked Miami as they came to the 5th step.

"Hmmm! I don't know some clothes would be nice..." Miami trailed off knowing very well that no one was going to get presents this year and it really wasn't going to be a normal Christmas...never again would life be exactly...normal.

"What about you?" Miami asked shyly as they walked into the kitchen.

"I can't tell you. If I do Santa will take my presents away." Sadie giggled as she took a seat at the long wooden table as breakfast was ready.c

"There's nothing better than Christmas with the fam!" Sadie yelled as she brought a big spoonful of eggs on her plate.

Patrick handed Shizuku a bowl full of rice balls as he smiled.

"Yah. Your right, and when the others get here we'll be one big happy family." Patrick said.

"Well Christmas isn't going to be the same this year." Ray said sadly as he played a little with his food, thinking about his family, just like everyone else.

"Well, let's just be grateful we're all alive and well." Shizuku said with a small grin trying to keep the group happy but still realize how lucky they were.

"Your absolutely right!" Nick said as he nibbled a little on his pancakes as Fiona sipped her orange juice.

"Were going to make this Christmas the best Christmas Ever!" Avis said cheerfully as Jin gave a thumbs up.

"I guess so. And by the way, this food is delicious!" Seipel said simply, as she dove for a rice ball.

"That's the power of cooking." Hikari, Nick, and Avis said as they all smiled, they had come up with that motto since they were the only ones who actually knew how to cook.

"Well I'm done! Now can we please go open our presents!" Sadie urged as she ate the crumbs off her plate. Everyone gave her a weird 'Seriously?' look as their eyebrows quirked up.

"Sadie? There are no presents." Tanya said very slowly for Sadie to make sure she could comprehend it and let it sink in.

"But.. yes there are. They're under the tree." Sadie said confused as Keagon shook his head.

"Look redhead, let's get realistic hear. How the hell are we going to get presents if the whole world is zombified. Why the fuck would fat little 'Santa' come and give us presents? If he's so magical then he could make everyone human again. And besides, have you ever see the jolly red pedo bear in his pimp sleigh. No? Ok then." Keagon said as he fed on his grits casually. Sadies stood up in defense ready to chew him out.

"There are presents under the tree! I swear it! Santa came and gave us presents! And as for the whole world being zombified! He doesn't have enough magic! Go on and look under the tree! The presents are there!" Sadie said frustrated as Hikari shook her head.

"Sadie sit down! No one has time to waste on your stupid imagination." Hikari said, annoyed that she had to spend her Christmas with someone so annoying, but felt a little sorry for Sadie.

"But-" Sadie began to protest but was cut off.

"Sadie, I'll go check under the tree with you." Ray said as he stood up followed by Shizuku.

"It wouldn't hurt to see if there really are presents under the tree." Shizuku said, feeling it was wrong to just simply strip Sadie of her childhood as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Ehhh besides if there are presents I want to open mine first." Ray said giving a childish wink as the three of them headed towards the living room.

"I swear there are presents! I saw them when me and Miami were walking down the stairs!" Sadie said, nagging like an eight year old child as they paused, shocked expressions on the other two faces as they now understood what Sadie was saying.

"Shizuku, go get the others." Ray said as he walked to the tree as if in a trance as he picked up a yellow, neatly-wrapped box with a red bow on it with a name tag saying 'To: Ray'.

"You've got to be shittin me." he said to himself as he heard footsteps coming inside the room and numerous gasp.

"Holy fuck! The fat pedo bear must be real!" Keagon joked as he walked up to a random present and poked it to see if he was dreaming.

"How did those get there?" Hikari asked, quiet shocked. _'I'm so dumb I shouldv'e seen these presents. How dumb can I get'_ she thought to herself as she stood there still wondering about the gifts laid out before them.

"Well...whose going to open one first?" Avis asked as he walked to a pile of presents in the far right corner.

Each set of presents had a different design or color of wrapping. There were only 3 presents each with the same kind of wrapping.

"I'll go first." Ray said, a little too excited as he ripped the yellow wrapping paper to see a gray box.

"Well go ahead and open it." Jin urged as he wanted to know what was in the box, knowing it could be a million dollars (not that money mattered in the world) or it could've been a bomb.

Ray lifted the four corners of the box as his eyes lit up in surprise.

"No Way!" He yelled as he took a deep breath. Ray had pulled out a small corked round glass tube with a glowing green liquid. Placing it in front of him he took out test tube after test tube before having about 20 tubes in front of him, each with its own unique liquidly substance.

"Ummm what the hell is in those things exactly?" Sadie questioned with a raised eyebrow as Ray just sat there mesmerized.

"These are one of kind rare liquids that scientists used when testing experiments with fire. The liquids in these tubes contain carbon dionixde, nitrogen, and other deadly chemicals that could turn a simple fire on a gas stove into an intense wildfire with just a drop. Migehagnyi was the founder of such chemicals, which he found would help the military when dropping bombs. If one of these test tubes were to burst open, while attached to a bomb, It could destroy the whole U.S.A and Canada, with some parts of Mexico. Imagine getting these chemicals, it's actually impossible, I heard that scientists had destroyed such items because of the grueling power it had. It was too valuable for-"

Ray was cut off by an annoyed Hikari who rolled her eyes and huffed,

"Ok Ray! We get it!" She said as she sat beside, trying to reach for a set of presents that caught her eye. The wrapping had little tiny black cats on it rolling yarn with yellow and red stripes in the background.

"Well! Looky! Here!" Hikari said as she admired the wrapping.

"Wait I still have to finish opening my presents." Ray said, a little disappointed as Hikari shooed him off, telling him to hurry up. He opened his next to presents which was a book named, 'City of Fallen Ashes' which caught some of his attention. And the last gift almost made him tear up. It was a picture of him and his sister in his Liousiana ,smiling big bright smiles. He tucked the picture into his pocket, now mixed with emotions as Hikari scooted him over to reach for her three presents.

"Well, it looks like everyone gets three presents." Tanya said bluntly as she read the name tags on the gifts and sure enough there was three for everybody.

Hikari neatly tore the edges of her present as her eyes lit up. It was heavy book, a little dusty with golden words saying, 'The golden Atlas' . Hikari quickly opened the big book as she scanned through all the pictures happily. Hikari ripped open her second present, which was the world book of genuine word records which Hikari was always interested in. And the last present was a pair of knee high socks with the same design as he wrapping. Hikari shrugged before placing the socks on her feet which were cozy and warm.

"BAAARRGGG! BOCK! BOCK! BOCK!" A chattering sound was heard, followed by giggles as everyone turned their heads from what they were doing and looked towards Seipel's direction.

Beneath Seipel's feet was a pale greenish colored wrapping with a huge oak tree plastered on it. The thing making the hideous noise was a beautiful parakeet, its feathers were a neon green with a tinge of yellow, orange, and sky blue colors.

"It's beautiful!" Seipel shrieked as she flew her body onto the bird cage almost knocking it over, hugging it as the bird pecked softly on her pigtails. Her other too presents were already open which was a big bag of food supply for the bird and the third was a little note saying 'Take Care of him for me ~'

"Congrats!" Patrick said to Seipel as he hesitantly started to unravel his mystery gift. He could tell it was heavy, as he peeled the remaining plain brown wrapping before his eyes widened in amazement.

Patrick had reached inside his box to see a golden helmet, custom-made just for him. The helmet was carved into an unique shape as the fluffed feathers on top were still gold as well. The helmets had designs of King Author, The power god Zeus, War and Honor, traced into the helmet. Patrick felt his heart fill with saddening emotion knowing his parents would be proud to have seen him wear this. Pushing the tears away he opened his next two gifts; they were celestial bronze shield and silver shoulder pads, each with their own myths carved into their structure.

"Thank you Santa." he whispered to himself as a small smile formed on his lips.

Shizuku, who felt she didn't really need anything, peeled away at her presents, which were wrapped in a silk covered white wrapping paper. Shizuku gave an approving smile to the person responsible for these gifts as she pulled out her original black belt. She had earned highly in all her years of training, the memories flooding back as she gazed upon it. She wrapped her black belt around her waist as she intended to open her next present. It was book known as 'The key to Martial Arts'. Shizuku looked a little surprised as she clasped the book in her hand tightly. She could feel tears of happiness creep in her eyes as she let out a sigh. She had always craved to read this book of all other books in the world. Her father gave her tips and taught her techniques from this book, but she was never allowed to read it and was always told she was never ready. She brought the book to her heart before mumbling the words 'I'll make you proud'. She glanced at her other present to see it was a simple katana which she was grateful for.

Tanya, who was in the corner, ripped the gray wrapping with white clouds on them. As she stared at the three boxes before her. Tanya gave out a heavy sigh before reaching for the first box to expect something she didn't want. As she opened the box her jaw dropped lightly. There was nothing huge in there, no clothes, no gold, no explosive tubes. It was a simple black notebook with a blue pen you could find anywhere. Tanya felt her palm get sweaty as she let the medium-sized black notebook rest against her thighs. She had once used this notebook to write down all her memories so she wouldn't forget them, form her short-term memory loss. She opened the book and was surprised to see on the first page, the one she always kept clean was invaded with neat, scribbly cursive and black ink. Her eyes traced along the page as she started to read,

Dear Tanya,

I know you didn't want a lot for Christmas and not a lot of things matter to you, so I decided to give you something worthwhile, No gift is greater than the gift of the memories of those dear to you. You think you lost all emotions, but you have not. You feel the need to just push your feelings aside. Remember there are always people who love you, and it would be nice to return the favor. Love you darling,

xoxoxox

P.S. the other two boxes are filled with hair supplies and a AC/DC CD collection. Merry Christmas~

Tanya gave a laugh as she wiped some of her tears away before flipping to a new page and started to write.

Jin sat himself down at a nearby table , grimacing a little. He had already opened 2 of his boxes which he felt were rubbish. It was a zombie survival guide he had already read and a cleaning napkin for his harmonica.

"St. Nick's a bitch." he grumbled as he placed his cap on his head, ready to take on his last present which he hoped wasn't as wasteful as the others. He drew his pocketknife as he cut through the blue and brown striped wrapping paper with 2 snowflakes on each side, _'I see how it is, old St. Nick wants to make fun of my eyes...asshole.' _Jin thought as he prepared to stab the box open. As he tore the box open Jin made smiled amusingly as he reached into it and pulled out a solid gold harmonica. The sun reflecting on the solid musical instrument would have blinded Jin instantly. "Wow, the dude has dough." Jin joked in the process of taking his cap off and playing a tune. It sounded perfect , every note seemed to entwine with the other, making a hypnotizing sweet melody...that was until Seipel's parakeet decided to BOK! BOK! BOK! Jin frowned a little at that.

Over in the far corner Avis sat across from Miami, they agreed to open there presents together. Miami had already opened her boxes, she was smiling widely at them. She had gotten a pair of clothes, an art collection, and a silver flute. Avis, who was starting sweat, was nervous to open his final present as clawed at the snowman wrapping. His first two present consist of A white apron that said 'Kiss the cook' and a basketball, he was content but almost nervous. His present would be something stupid like another apron sayin 'Wanna taste my sausage? ;)'

"It's ok Avis, go ahead and open it." Miami encouraged as he opened the box and pulled out a PSP. Avis paused for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Whats funny, heh?" Miami asked softly as she raised an eyebrow at him unsteadily.

"Oh it's nothing, just...insider joke." Avis said as he stopped laughing and turned the PSP on, ready to run the battery life straight to 0.

"Sooo Nick, what did you get?" Fiona asked as she peeked over Nick's shoulder to see the presents he had gotten.

"Oh nothing really important, I got a new pistol, a new asthma pump and a cookbook." Nick said sighing, not really pumped about his new items.

"Well I got me a prada bag, a new pistol, and 3 packs of cigarettes." Fiona whispered the last part, not trying to alarm the kitties around her.

"Wow nice gifts." Nick said as he hugged Fiona. "Merry Christmas Fiona."

"Merry Christmas Nick." She said as they broke away from their hug and Nick glanced at his cookbook.

"I might as well open it." He said as he peeled the title cover away. To his surprise he saw a beretta M9 was carefully placed in the book, as the pages were cut to keep the gun's shape. He smiled as he grabbed the gun and pointed it at Ray at random before placing it down getting a good feel of it.

"Merry Christmas San-

Nick was interrupted by the sound of swear words as he turned to see Keagon throwing his present at towards the wall.

"Fuck this shit!" Keagon screamed as he squeezed his other present in his hand before placing it down.

"What's your problem?" Seipel asked as her fingers traced up and down her birds feathers soothingly.

"Santa gave me a fucking toy fire truck and a bible! What is he trying to say huh? I fucking went to church! And what the heck am I going to do with a stupid toy truck!" He shouted angrily as he paced back and forth.

"That's what you get for not believing." Sadie singsonged as Keagon just gave her the finger, which in response she gave back.

He threw the unopened box towards the other side of the room as Shizuku caught it placing it gently on the floor.

"Be grateful Keagon and open your gift." He could tell it wasn't an option as Shizuku's voice was firm as always. He cursed under his breath before reaching for the box. He opened it and stopped cursing as he looked shocked.

In the box was his lacrosse shaft looking new and shiny and not broken with gold imprinting. It said something in Greek he couldn't understand and World of Warcraft(why, just why?) was placed in the box as well. Deep inside was a note which Seipel took out to read.

Dear Keagon,

Don't be such an asshole and believe in me will ya? But I still love you my little pupil. Giving is a sighn of gratitude, so in exchange for your gifts all I want is for you to believe in me boy. Be on my nice list next year.

xoxoxo St. Nick

P.S Why do you call me a pedo-bear?

"Fuck him." Keagon said, pouting but couldn't help but feel grateful towards the fat man.

"Well, that seems to be all the presents." Sadie chirped. She had a huge smile on her face as she wore a red, blue and white baseball cap with two Pepsi cups held by two cup holders attached to the cap. She took a sip out of the two tubes, draining Pepsi from the can. She also had a silver necklace, with a bunny's head on it and a big scruffy army jacket covering her headphones.

"What's up with the jacket?" Jin asked as he came back with his golden harmonica.

" Oh it was my brother's. He's in the army." Sadie said happily as the others looked at her.

After a couple of minutes of silence Avis spoke up "Well shouldn't the others be here soon?" Avis asked as his eyes never leaving his PSP as the others looked at each other.

"Ummm-"

Just then the doorbell range, gunshots could be heard and a muffled voice reached to the other side of the door.

"Open the fucking door!" A voice yelled as Miami hurried to open the door , another group of people came into the house, there shoes covered in snow as they were all panting but nonetheless happy they were safe.

"Took ya long enough." Shin said jokingly as everyone hi-fived and embraced each other in hugs and bows.

"Yah, well bang on the door harder next time." Nick said as he placed his new gun at his waist.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too." Lei said as he wiped the snow off his boots.

"Oh! We brought beer, and whiskey." Spoon said as he unzipped a bag that Kusuri was holding.

Spoon finally pulled out 3 bottles of whiskey and at least 7 packs of 6 cased beer.

"Ok, whose idea was it to drink on Christmas?" Patrick asked as he placed a Christmas carol CD in the

"It was Geoffery's." Geoffery said pointing to himself simply as he flashed a new knife he had gotten for Christmas.

"You guys got gifts too!" Sadie asked excitedly as she looked at Geoffery's newfound gift.

"Yah, ehh they were ok gifts. I left mine at home." Shin commented as he took of his beanie and threw it on the table as Holy Night started to play in the background.

"Yah, and I got a lot of stuff for my cat." Kusuri said as smiling sweetly.

"You have a cat?" Hikari asked smiling, her interest in cats settling in.

"Mhm her name is Kiki, and she's a bobtail, see." Kusuri said as she made her way over to one of the three couches surrounding the Christmas tree. She settled her navy blue bag safely on the couch before opening it.

"Kiki come out girl." Kusuri said in a soft pur as 2 green eyes poked out of the bag.

"She's adorable." Hikari squealed as she reached to grab Kiki, but instead got a hissing sound and a paw ready to scratch her eyes out.

Kusuri couldn't help but giggle softly. "She's not that good around strangers."

"I can see that." Hikari said, narrowing her eyes at the cat before huffing and walking away.

"So! How did you guys make it safely?" Jin asked to engage in conversation as James handed everyone cups.

"Well, we stacked on ammunition and shot bullets through those fuckers." Spoon responded as he filled his cup with vodka.

"Heh... Let's just hope you didn't attract any of 'them' towards this house ,or else I'll put a cork up your ass." Seipel said as she grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge, not interested in tasting alcohol at the moment.

"Well, we have milk and cookies and cake and other things. Oh, and fruit punch." Sadie said as skipped to the neatly decorated table.

"Well then...let's gets this party started!"

* * *

><p>

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is too ride on a one horse open sleigh hey.

The song Jingle Bells played inside of Sadie's headphones as she tried to duck and dodge her drunken dancing friends. Keagon had enough of the Christmas Carols after 3 minutes of 'I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause'. He punched the CD player before ripping the CD out, throwing it across the room. He had decided to play some Rock music instead on his iPod. The vibrations of the drums shook the whole house.

"_Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding."_

The heavy vibrations shook in Sadie's ears with such force that, in frustration, she threw her headphones on the couch farthest from the drunks before sighing in defeat.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Lei, Shizuku, Avis, and Tanya were spinning wild in the middle of the floor. Their body energy running traumatically through everyone as they all swung their bodies in all out directions.

"Woooooo!" Lei yelled as he bucked his head back and forth, spilling his beer all over the place as he raised his right hand up into a rock sign.

"Cause I'm losing my sight! Losing my mind!" Lei sung as Shizuku put a hand lightly on his shoulder, giggling as she swayed her head back and forth, her braided hair pulled back into a ponytail as they both danced like wild chimps closed in on each other.

"You're a great singer." Shizuku screamed to Lei over the music who just swayed his head back and forth before giving her a cheesy grin.

"Oh yes, you are a great dancer." Tanya said, smiling widely as she tumbled closer to the two. Avis came over while the too started to laugh for no reason.

"Hey Avis, Roses are red violets are blue." Tanya said, snorting as Avis put her arm over his shoulder line as to keep her from falling.

"Uh-huh." Avis said, trying so hard to keep a laugh in for no apparent reason.

"If you...wooh..if you squeaze to hard.." Tanya laughed again as she whispered for only the four of them to hear.

"Your prick will be too." Just then all four of them simultaneously laughed really hard as Shizuku toasted Avis before drinking their shots of vodka.

Lei stayed on the floor to hold his stomach from laughing to hard as Tanya collapsed on the floor and started to roll, as she continued to laugh.

"Awww babe come on, Ima flirter not a hurter!" Keagon yelled as Kusuri stumbled away from him into the kitchen.

"Pshh you know you want me." He yelled after her as he turned around to see Miami taking a whiff of Budweiser, she kept banging her head against the wall and smiling idiotically.

"Hey babe ,if I could arrange the alphabet I would I and U together." Keagon slurred as he hovered over Miami leaning his elbow against the wall.

"I think the saying is U and I, not I and U." Miami corrected as she turned towards Keagon with a sly smile on her face before giggling.

"I never knew you had a tongue Miami why don't you let me test it out." Keagon said diving for a kiss which Miami blocked.

"Besides, don't you have any other pickup lines?" Miami asked as she leaned in closer to 5'6 boy.

"Well I- Hey! What the Hell!" Keagon shouted as someone had decreased the volume of the music to complete 0'.

"H-H-HEY EVERYONE WE WANNA DING A CHRIDTMAS DONG FOR YOU GUYS." Patrick shouted as he swayed a bit getting a fit of giggles from Hikari and Seipel as they all clumped together.

"On da 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me!" Seipel started out singing loudly and off-key.

"A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE." Hikari yelled as Seipel laughed before bumping into her bird cage, getting angry bird noises from her parakeet.

"ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRIDTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME!" Patrick shouted in a slurr as he pronounced all his 'S' sounds with a 'D'.

"5 SPPPOORRTT BRRAASS!" "Ray slurred suddenly participating as some of his sake fell out of his cup.

"FOUR JIZZED PANTS, THREE HUMPING BIRDS, 2 WEED PIPES!, AND A BLOW UP DOLL named Eve!" Shin and Spoon joined in as they all linked arms together, their sake spilling all over the place while Shin slipped on the floor, causing Patrick and Ray to burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" James asked Sadie, who just nodded her head no as he filled his cup with some whiskey.

"So you're going to stick with apple juice all night?" He asked curiously. Sadie nodded her head yes as she drank apple juice from her baseball cap.

James shrugged as he sat down beside her this was his 3rd cup and he felt the need for more.

"So tell me, how good are you at fighting 'them' things outside?" James asked as he gave out an exasperated sigh from drinking his 3rd cup a little too fast.

"I'm a bad ass killing machine!" Sadie said as she intended to high-five James as he missed her hand, as he facepalmed her instead. Sadie's eye twitched as James seemed a little out of it before getting up. "I'm going to check on the other's." She said, growling as she walked into the kitchen to stash on cookies to see the door open.

"What the hell?" Sadie questioned as she tied up her converses and grabbed her bat before trekking out onto the front porch. She shivered slightly as the cold winter atmosphere prickled at her skin. She took two steps further as she heard the moans of the dead outside of the gate shuffling towards the rock music that began to play again.

Sadie was about to go further to bash the brains of the undead when a voice nearby surprised.

"Going somewhere kid?"

Sadie turned around to see Fiona sitting down in a wooden chair with a Rifle at her side and a 2 bottles of wine, one already empty, as she reached inside her coat pocket for what seemed like a lighter.

"What are you about to do?" Sadie asked hoping that Fiona was drunk enough to pour gasoline all over the bodies of 'them' and light them up like fireworks but instead Fiona pulled out a cigarette ready to light the joint.

"Ya know, smoking can kill you." Sadie said as Fiona took a puff out of cigarette.

"I'm 19, I don't think I could really give a fuck." Fiona said giggling.

Sadie just sighed in anxiety, "I'm going to have to clean up after everyone tomorrow morning wouldn't I?" Sadie joked as she headed back towards the kitchen door.

Fiona smiled, "By tomorrow I might be strangling Kusuri's cat saying "Fuck you Mufasa! You left Simba!"

Sadie just shook her head at the antic and was about to go back into the house but stopped abruptly when she came face to face with Jin who had tears in his eyes.

"I- I am so s-sorry Sadie." Jin said as he pulled Sadie into a deep embracing hug.

"Oomph asjfgbfdb what the- Jin!" Sadie yelled muffled under Jin's armpit as she tried to breathe under the stinkpit, the smell of blood, cologne, and alcohol mixed in gave Sadie a painful headache.

"Don't worry, he's been doing that ever since he had drunk a bit of that beer." Fiona said as she took a sip of her own whisky before taking inhaling the fume in her cigarette.

"Wanna see something cool?" Fiona asked as she exhaled the smoke coming out and dissapearing just as quick.

Jin was too busy crying and rubbing Sadie's back asking if she would please forgive him that she didn't have a chance to say anything.

As Fiona inhaled, Nick came bursting through the door, the light stinging Sadie's eyes a bit. He threw his beer towards the air as it landed in the grass. He walked over to the three before grabbing Jin's shoulder roughly.

"Listen to me kid." Nick said as Jin looked at him teary-eyed and making a noise between sniffling and laughing which Sadie nor Fiona could comprehend.

"I'm sorry Nick." Jin said crying as Nick ingored him or didn't hear either or he continued what he was saying.

"Let me tell you a little story." Nick started out as he changed the tone of his voice a bit to sound like a narrator. "There were two brave soldiers going out into the field, aye. The land was nice and frosty O'. The soldiers were marching and uhhhh they all got shot and died, well one did the other became a male stripper in Wisconsin." Nick said before patting Jin's back who broke down crying again. "C'mon kid let me tell you another war story."

Fiona just rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and watch those psychotic drunken bastards while I chain-smoke in peace." Fiona said, giggling a bit as Sadie stepped into the kitchen to see it was a mess.

There were cookies all over the place, bread slices were on the ceiling glued on by peanut butter. Plastic red cups were thrown everywhere and a trash bag filled with lord knows what. And juice stains all over the place. Kusuri was peacefully asleep in the corner of the kitchen, half of her top was missing as Sadie decided to cover her up with her coat. Sadie just grimaced as she tried to hide herself in the corner as she watched 2 of her friends go at it.

"PATRICK! GO FETCH MY KITTY KAT! WERE GOING TO WAR!" Hikari yelled as 21 guns by Green Day blasted through the speakers.

"But Hikari m'lady your kitty- your kitty was killed in the duprise attack againtd King Hamiliton'd doilderd I'm really dorry." Patrick said slurring his words as Hikari broke down in tears.

"Ahh Patrick, you've been a faithful squire, Now could you please fetch me my veil, for I have a funeral to attend to and tell King Author that I refuse to marry...to marry...hahaha...elfs and mermaids AHH hahah!" Hikari didn't finish her sentence as she started to burst out in laughter as Patrick joined in. His golden helmet placed on top of his head crookedly as he smiled at Hikari like an idiot.

"They've been roleplaying this whole knight bonanza for 45 minutes. Now I'm starting to believe that they actually think they're in a magical kingdom."

Sadie jumped a bit as she looked down to see Geoffery sitting, and leaning his back against the wall drinking a bottle of water.

"Are we the only sane ones?" Sadie asked knowing the answer to her was yes.

"Apparently, whenever one of em come near me I have to act drunk just so they can leave me alone and go to the next person." Geoffery said, sighing in exasperation as Sadie slid down on the floor next to him.

"I know, but just imagine tomorrow morning." Sadie said as she grabbed a cup half full of fruit punch and shrugged before taking a sip of it.

"Ehh I know bu-" before Geoffery could finish his sentence Jin came running in with someone in his arms who was kissing his neck lovingly. Her hair was choppy and brown as he laid her on one of the countertops before giving her a deep and sloppy kiss.

O.O' was the expression on Geoffery's and Sadie's face as the two of them watched as Jin made out with the girl.

"Wasn't he just crying earlier?"

"Well ya but..." Geoffery let his sentence fly in midair as the girl broke apart their kiss for a minute.

"Seipel?" Sadie gasped, as she didn't expect the two of them to ever do something like this. They were so distant from each other and, somewhat...different.

"That's the power of alcohol." Geoffery said in a low voice not to disturb the couple making out. Sadie had gotten a brilliant idea as she flicked out her iPhone before snapping a picture of the two.

"OOO blackmail." Geoffery said as Sadie started to take multiple pictures of everybody.

"Well that's the power of being sober." She joked as she started to crawl away.

"Bye Cowboy." Sadie said as Geoffery tipped forward his hat, smiling at the nickname as Sadie finally had gotten up to see James sleep on the couch with whip-cream and mustard on his face and shirt.

Sadie sighed as she wiped his face with a Kleenex that was in her skirt pocket. She sat down on the arm of the couch, not wanting to sit on James face. Sadie glanced towards the kitchen to see Jin and Seipel still making out and Hikari was now on Patrick's back as he twirled her around making a pot drop on the floor.

James was asleep and Geoffery was still in the corner. Keagon and Miami were getting pretty close as their foreheads were touching and they started to rub and invade each other's bubble.

Lei was still in the corner, singing as him and Avis were rocking to the music with Tanya and Shizuku as the four of them were jumping around like drunken fools. Shin was running away from Ray who had a flamethrower in his hand before jumping towards the table, causing the fruit punch to spill all over the carpet and other places. Spoon laughed at the two as he started to dance with Tanya and the others before pushing into Seipel's bird which pushed into the tree like dominoes. The tree fell down as the ornaments shook and fell. The room seemed to get a little quiet before everyone started to laugh and giggle. Nick stood, leaning back in his chair before dragging Avis by the shoulder to tell him a war story.

"When it's not worth dying for. Does it take your breeaath away and you feel your self-suffocating. Does the pain wear out the pride, and you look for a place to hide."

The lyrics playing in Sadie's ears as she looked around for anything that was actually PG-13 rated. She saw the O' mighty vodka bottle filled to the top; she grabbed it in temptation to take a sip kicking in. Sadie frowned as her hands started to go for the top taking it off. The strong scent begging for her to get a sweet taste.

She opened her mouth partly before a figure slumped itself on the couch, not caring that they just sat on James face, ignoring the grunt that escaped his lips.

It was Shizuku, who had just sat down after her last dance, giggling like mad.

"Another!" she slurred, towards the redhead demanding a new drink.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sadie responded a little worried.

"Yeah, no problems here! No sirree!" Shizuku replied, and impatiently grabbed the bottle to help herself. Downing another glass, an idea struck her. Looking around, Shizuku spotted him quickly enough. Her prey...her man...the one she wanted to have 'fun' with looked kinda busy... but not busy enough that an interruption would be catastrophic. As stealthily as she could, she walked up behind him.

"Heey~!" she whispered into his ear. He jumped up, surprised.

"Whoa! Um... Hi?" Ray said as he tried to help Shin up from falling.

"I'm going out for a little special training... And I need you!" she said, grabbing him and dragging him out.

"But...But! I!" Before Ray could finish his sentence they were already out the door, in the cold where it was freezing. Fiona was sleeping out in the yard with her rifle by her side. Her cigarette pack ripped open with several cigars spilled everywhere near her.

"It's uh...it's cold S-Shizuku." Ray said, laughing a bit as he missed the warmth and power of his fire.

"That's ok we can go snuggle up in the garage." Shizuku pondered, giving Ray a puppy dog face giggling.

"Y-Yah but, oh what the hell!" Ray said smiling as he took a sip of vodka.

Shizuku smiled as she grabbed Ray by the collar so there faces could touch before she brushed her lips against his, 'her lips are gentle like a butterfly'Ray thought. They were both drunk and young, and as she pulled them apart she smiled and started to giggle again.

"Meet me in the garage and bring a blanket." Shizuku whispered in his ear before pulling away from him and skipping to the garage. Leaving Ray in a daze for a moment.

"CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" The crowd urged as Geoffery and Sadie went at it. The person who could drink 13 shots first was going to be crowned as the Pimp of Beer.

Sadie and Geoffery were caught red handed by Spoon, who told everyone that they weren't drunk and so from there they made them do the contest and it was getting heated. They were now neck to neck with 7 shots as Sadie was on to her 8th. Geoffery soon on his 8th as Sadie was on her 9th. Their eyes were bloodshot as their hands were shaking in sweat.

"Y-You win." Geofferey said as he stumbled back a little, using Tanya as support as they both fell laughing their butts off.

Sadie held her hands up in victory..

"WOOO!" She yelled as they cheered her on. Avis picked her up as they all chanted,

"Pimp of Beer! Pimp of Beer! Pimp of Beer!

Sadie smiled as she turned towards Patrick.

"Aye Patrick! Take off your shirt!" Sadie yelled as she smiled at Nick who got the message and grabbed a beer bottle.

"Silence! For our Pimp of Beer shall drink from the squire's stomach!" Hikari yelled as Nick poured beer on his belly.

"Dude don't do it!" Lei said as he swayed around smiling cheesily.

Sadie bent down, "I'm gonna do it!" She said as she shaped her mouth into an O before slurping up the beer. In a few seconds it was all gone as everyone just looked in silence.

"I wanna try!" Miami squealed as she broke away from a kiss she and Keagon just had and went over to drink beer off of Patrick's stomach.

Tanya, who was feeling dizzy, sat on the couch she stretched her legs before cocking her head to see James sleeping.

"Aww he looks like a puppy." Tanya giggled to herself as she kissed his forehead and snuggled.

"I love puppies." She said unaware that James was sleep.

"Wait! Everyone Can I have your attention!" Avis yelled. "Nick wants to say something!"

Everyone looked at Nick as he looked at everyone, they all had the same drunk expressions on their faces as Nick smiled like a Maniac.

"Please don't be another war story." Shin said as Spoon nodded his head.

"I just wanted to say! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He said.

"Ya! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone the New year's OVA will be posted on New year's day it'll basically be the morning after, the sequel to this of everyone having there hangover and the new OC's will be in the New year's OVA as well :3 so HAPPY HOLIDAYS ~!<p> 


	11. Chapter 9:Imperfections

**A/N: (Warning its long) HEYYY :D! I missed you guys XD! U know I removed all the unnessceary stuff to just put myself on track XD I hope your all not upset about it ^^! ANYWAYS! Long time no see I hope your holidays were spectacular,(you could leave a review telling me about it if you want x3) But there is Bad News T^T...*sighs* I am accepting no more OC's (main roles) anymore :c I'm sorry T_T I'm dealing with 26 OC's or it think so and two reoccuring ones ^^, BUT! their is also good news XD if OC owners don't review once in a while or PM me or seem like they fell off the face of the earth then main role OC's will be accepted :D or reoccuring if you dont want to have a main role x3! And my aplogies for making the chapter so late I had to prep for an audition XD I am addicted to Elsword and Report cards r coming out so life has been a wreck I just hope my writing has improved o and im going to stop gaming so i can focus on the story :D..K im done talking XD PROCEED**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:The Imperfections<strong>

Shido's eyes narrowed as his darkened pupils glanced at each and every one of them in the room. The silence was tragic; the edge of Nick's gun sizzled with smoke after he had pulled the trigger, his hazel eyes filled with a look of pure evil. The slim, silver bullet punctured the forest green wall as small cracks formed around the deadly bullet, imprinting a perfect circle.

"Your a coward Shido..You deserve to die." Jin growled, his voice tensed as he balled his fist up in anger, causing his knuckles to go white.

Sadie sat there quietly, biting her lip as Shido tightened his grip on the gun he held at her head. Shizuku was waiting for a signal from Patrick to shoot a bullet into Shido's brains, feeling it was too risky to shoot him with Sadie in his grasp. She squinted her eyes moving her left hand a bit on the trigger as Shido opened his mouth to speak.

"I am a strong-willed leader. I deserve a chance. Why doesn't any care about what I do for them?" Shido started, a blank expression formed on his face and his voice wuivered as if he was about to burst into tears.

"I was always the weird kind, the freak! I just wanted to help people, get them on the right path, show them what to do. They needed me. So naive and stupid. They needed someone to follow, a strong-mined,non-hesistant,care-loving,brilliant gentleman,whot they should idolize as their savoir." Shido's words hung in the air as the unfullifiliing silence became stronger.

"So you think threatning and brainwashing innocent and weak-minded people is helping them!"Seipel spat, digging her hand into the sofa as if it could control her rage. Some of Shido's loyal followers looked at her with hate as one pointed his gun at her as she curse under her breath in latin.

Shido's face went from lost and confused, to menacing and crazy, a wave of anger flashed against his face as he peirced his pistol into Sadie's back causing the redhead to whimper as his voice becaming more venomous.

"It's true, I killed my the original segeant to take his place as leader. We were walking on a bridge built just above the dried up river. There was a horde of them below us. We lost 3 of our men that day. Were were hunting for more medical supplies, the sergeant's tactics were against my own. We were always making different desicions...his were always wrong. I-I found him so imperfect in this world, so what did I do? I got rid of him." Shido started to chuckle as he said the last line, his face heardened as he started to laugh louder.

"You see! I got rid of him! The imperfection! So this world can be even better! I solved the equation! To love is to die, to cherish is to sacrifice! To live is to destory! I have to destroy all of those who cannot fit in my new world! I'm going to get rid of all the imperfections! So this world can be anew! And you guys are a waste of space...your all...imperfections." Shido mumbled his last words as he pulled the trigger ready to shoot Sadie.

"I'm going to start getting rid of the imperfections starting with , I'm not sure if she has informed you but her family is one of a wealth. They have over 30 acers of land, they still have electirvity, lifetime supplies, and worried emotions for their daughter. The Migamichi family was going to head off to Canada as soon as they had there daughter in there arms. I told them I would give them their daughter for ownership of their house as a fort. They accepted and now I have my prize possession. But, I've decided to dispose of with the rest of you scumbags. I could pretend to have her held in my possession and as we make a trade, shoot her family and take everything from them. For they seem fit as another...AGHHH.!-

Shido's speach was cut off as a bullet tore through his shirt and into his back tearing through the tissue of his lungs. He realeased Sadie as she ran over into the closest arms possible as tears started to come through her eyes.

Shido fell on his knees as he clutched the bullet wound with his right hand gasping for air as he coughed up blood, before stared in shock as his body layed motionless blood spreading on the surface of the floor.

"Is he dead?" Shin asked as his words echoed in the silent room.

Hikari walked over to Shido's body as she kneeled down to check his pulse and gasped,"He's still breathing, heck! He might just be concious." Hikari said as her eyes traced over to Shizuku who held her custom M16 cautiously under Hikari's gaze.

"Why didn't you shoot him in the head?" Ray asked taking the words right out of Hikari's mouth as all looked at Shizuku with puzzled expressions.

"I simply thought you all wanted to kill him, so I gave you all a chance." Shizuku said as Avis and Geoffery walked up to Shido and hauled him up to his feet.

"Keep him stable." Patrick said as he aimed his gun at Shido's forehead.

Geoffery, Avis, and Shizuku stepped out of the way as everyone aimed there guns at Shido.

Fiona lifted her hand as if to give a signal, "Aim!" She said in a loud voice.

"Fire!"

.Pew was all you heard as a dozen bullets tore through Shido's insides as he cried in horror. The impact of the bullets pushing his useless body backwards as he staggered back towards the window. Blood poured from all over as Patrick pulled the trigger on his shotgun and fired at Shido, the impact of the bullet sent Shido towards the damaged window.

"Nooo..."Shido weezed, as another bullet went into his direction.

Boom. The impact of another bullet sent Shido flying through the window his body falling ground as it collided with a hard ground with a shards were surrounding body was covered in holes as the bullet stayed safe and secure in Shido's corspe.A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. Finally someone spoke up with a simple tone of voice breaking the silence.

"I'm going to get rid of the body." Lei said as he opened the door to let himself who felt kind of thrilled about the whole incident decided he needed fresh air before walking past Lei.

"And clean that bloody puddle will ya." Keagon said as he shut the door behind who was crying a river was comforted by Miami and Tanya who had trouble trying to sooth the redhead.

"Sadie calm down okay it'll be alright."Miami said on the verge of tears seeing her best friend so broken up.

"My parents..."Sadie started off weakly, "Their...alive."

"Well don't say it like it's a bad thing." Shin spoke a little coldy as he thought about his past with his parents.

James grabbed a mop and blue bucket in the corner of the room as he silently went into the bathroom to fill the bucket up with water. His intentions were focused on cleaning Shido's blood before it dried up on the floor surface.

Kusuri watched as everyone all sat around and waited for the next person to talk. Her brown eyes cascading on them.

"We need a new leader." Geoffery finally spoke up as he placed his palms on Shido's old desk.

"Someone who is not pyscho or evil."Geoffery added as he eyed all of them with his bowie knife stuck secure by his side.

"So anyone want to volenteer?Avis?Jin?Seipel?Hikari?Fiona?Nick?Shizuku?...Ray?" Patrick asked as he suggested the people he saw best fit for the job.

"As much as I would bossing people around and blowing up the demons till there nothing but ash..I rather not." Ray responded as he plopped in his chair grabbing some bottled water.

"Ya and I just dont seem fit for the job." Jin butted in.

Avis just nodded his head no with a sympathetic smile."I rather stay and help out with the little things."he said giving them a small smile.

"I actually would mind being leade-

"I could be leader.."

Hikari and Fiona looked at each other,one looking at the other with confused and narrowed glares.

"Well I could be leader since I do have military experience and I'm more older and repsonsible." Fiona said as she glared daggers at Hikari who just sighed with a fake giggle.

"Oh Fiona, it doesn't matter how much experience you have in the military, at least I have an IQ near einstein."Hikari chided folding her arms as a gesture of victory.

"Hikari, not trying to be rude..but your not as smart as you think you are...and if you can't shoot a gun with a perfect aim I suggest you step into the line of little girls and let the women do their job." Fiona said leaning into Hikari as they both had a staredown.

Hikari's face was going frow Snow white to blood red as she fumed,_I'm not dumb!I'm not dumb!' _She repeated over and over in her head as another voice came in louder in her head, _Yes you are! Your a dumbass Hikari and always will be...! _

"The hell with you Fiona! I can learn how to shoot a fucking gun in less than a minute! I don't need any training you fucking moron! And for your information were the same age at 19 dumbass!As you can see everyone wants me as leader!"Hikari scoffed as she stubbed a finger in Fiona's face whose blue eyes shone with anger.

Before the two could battle it out wi Seiph their fists Seipel and Nick had stepped into the middle of them seperating the two away.

"Why can't everyone vote on who they want as leader because honestly...both of you are acting like Shdio's right now." Shizuku proposed her idea as it seeped into everyone's brains.

"That's fine with me." Fiona said as a small smile played on her lips.

"Pshh not like your going to win." Hikari murmured as Seipel looked at the both of them with a smile.

"There's no chance any of you will get to be leader, after all the civilains should have to vote to, heck some of them could vote for Tanya." Seipel said as the two of them gave Tanya a dirty look as she rolled her eyes.

"So your saying we could have something like a campaign?" Spoon said in his cheery mood as he paced around the room.

"We can think about it later, James you can stop mopping the floor, for right now we need a meeting." Patrick said opening the door for all of them as they started to walk out.

"Sadie are you coming?" Nick asked as he kept the door open for her.

"Ya I will catch up with you guys I got some looting to do." She gave him a cheesy smile as he nodded before closing the door.

Sadie instantly slumped down the wall as she hugged her knees against her chest, curling into a human ball.

"Sadie...?" A soft voice spoke as she went down and poked the redhead.

"I'm fine, just go away Kusuri." Sadie said muffled into her knees.

"Sadie, we can talk about it." Kusuri said more firmly but her voie still timid.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sadie yelled against in her chest.

"Sadie...please." Kusuri pressed on as she poked Sadie's foot.

After a few seconds Sadie finally peeked one shiny blue eye at Kusuri before rolling her eyes in defeat.

"Fine but you have to swear not to tell anybody." Sadie started as she fiddled with her tutu making Kusuri pinky promised her.

"When I was little I was born into a family of wealth and riches..."

...When Sadie finished her life story Kusuri just stood there listening intently before rubbing Sadie's back. "It's going to be ok." She said as they both stood up as Sadie yawned.

"Yah well I'm going to hit the hay." Sadie said seeming like her normal self again.

"But what about the meeting?" Kusuri asked.

"Ehh I'm skipping hah feels like I'm skipping school."Sadie said as she smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Ray asked as he rubbed the edge of his eraser against the table and blowing away the small specks.<p>

"Well for one make sure the ones that aren't living are locked away behind the gate."Keagon said as he and Lei came back.

"Heh so what did you do with Shido's body?" Seipel aksed quite interested.

Jin gave a crooked smile,"Did you guys become friends with the dead and gave Shido's remains too them as a token of peace."

"Nope." Lei said as he sat by Miami and took a sip of Coke that was placed on the table.

"Did you cut his body up and then...gave it to the undead?" Shin asked.

"Uhh no." Keagon said with a 'what the fuck' look.

"We just burned it." They said at the same time.

"Well that's nothing exciting." Tanya said unamused as an voice boomed through the hotel intercom's.

"Dinner is is Ready." The voice echoed as Avis got up to stretch.

"We should probably go I'm starving." he said as he was the first one to reach the door followed by and the rest.

Patrick was getting up as he stopped to stare at Hikari a little longer who just looked at him and made a noise in her throat.

"What?" she spat as she made her way to the door, her gray eyes not giving him a second glance.

Before Hikari could even barely reach the doorknob, Patrick was already there closing the looked up at him and made contact with his sea blue eyes that changed to a nuturing green in the light. He had no particular smell to him and his hair was kind of a mess and scruffy. Hikari just thought of how she was somewhat...attracted to him.

"Patrick I'm kind of hungry and your blocking my way to the proper nutrients my body needs." Hikari said as a smart remark but it just made Patick laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you if you actually did this campaign thing, just know your loyal squire is on your side." He gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled her half-way into a hug as she still tried to give him a signature smell. The only result she could think of was sweat, blood and coffee beans.

"Thanks Patrick." She whispered into chest as they pulled back, her arms hung by her sides as she felt a blush beggining to form on her cheeks.

"Not let me here that winning speech." Patrick said as he cracked the door open.

Hikari smiled as she stifled a giggle finally reliefed to get a thought out of her head.

Hikari grabbed the side of the door as Patrick let her pull it open as she looked at him cracking a smile on her delicate pale skin. "The whole time Shido was complaing about the world and all of the imperfections,and how we could never fit in his equation... I was thinking...he was missing just one little detail in his equation...he was imperfect."

_Well ya Hikari was right. Shido was imperfect and yet...we all are...Its been two weeks later and Fiona is going around giving a few soldiers a helping hand and any one she found who could weild a gun better then her she tries to train with Nick and Jin helping her. Hikari on the other hand is helping civilians and medical examiners with Lei help. I honestly would rather spend my hours at 7 eleven spraypainting cars and stealing doughnuts. Even though the world has been overun by the undead...But what I really wanted to tell you guys is that something dawned on us that day when Shido was murdered. We realized that the undead weren't our only threat nor probably our biggest...Our biggest threat was our own race of unifected human beings. We could finally see that we cannot trust ourselves as much as we don't trust a half dead man trying to bite your arm off. We only have our selves to blame for this whole world gone to shitty things anyway. And killing each other isn't helping the least we all have the knowledge now that all we really have...is each other. Even though I never layed a finger on a book unless forced to. I remember my brother telling me something one day that came out of his favorite book..._

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

"Ease your fingers, press lightly on the trigger, concetrate and...fire!" Fiona said boldly as she watched with joy as she saw the civilian shoot the red and white bulls-eye with perfect accuracy.

"I can see your a fast learner." Fiona said pleased as the girl glanced at her with a friendly smile.

"Of course I am." The girl responded with a slight giggle as she reloaded the sniper Fiona had given too her. The girl narrowed her dark green emrald eyes in concration as she took aim once again. Her black culy hair barely reached past her shoulders as her slim fingers pulled on the trigger before another round of fire took place. Her leather jacket and silver top paired with her tight bleached jeans showed off her hourglass figure while she admired her handywork.

"Ummm Fiona..Do you think you can help me with my gun." A male voice spoke as Fiona turned around to see a teenager around her age, he stood above her at 6'4 with a slim build. He had a dark complexion with brown eyes that were darker than Nick's. He had a black and white headband with the Japanese Kanji symbol. He had on a clean pair of Jordan's and black and white shorts and black fingerless gloves.

Fiona gave the boy a small smile and grabbed his gun which she identified as a M4A1. "I'm going to go help him out ok." Fiona told the curly haired girl. "I could have Jin assist you." Fiona added as she whistled to Jin who ran over to her immediatly.

"Jin could you assist..."

"Kay-Lyn" the girl interjected.

"Yes while I help him." Fiona said as she made her over to the person who needed help.

Jin nodded as he turned around to see Kay-Lyn as his eyes looked her up and down Kay-Lyn glared at him. "You could give me some tips instead of making googly eyes at me." She said as Jin looked at her in suprise before going to his blunt demeanor. "My apologies. What seems to be wrong?"

Fiona examined the gun as she rolled her eyes for a breif moment. "The safety is on." she said handing him the gun. "There." she added.

The boy looked down for a moment as he seemed embarressed. "Guns aren't really my thing. I just wanted to practice with them to see if I could be of service" he said.

"Oh no it's fine." Fiona added. "My best friend Nick can help you, maybe another type of gun can work for you."

The boy gave her a playful smile as his brown eyes shined. "I'm Red." he said holding out his hand.

"Fiona." she replied while graciously shaking his hand. Before the two could engage in anymore small talk Nick tapped on her shoulder as her blonde hair almost slapped him in his face. His eyes shown worry in them and he had a scratch on his cheek as her heart went into a sudden panic mode too see him this way.

"Fiona...we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the base...<strong>

"Lei! Take one more step near my newly baked muffins and I will burn your arm off." Hikari spoke coldly as Lei started to whine.

"Come on Hikari I helped you help people! The least you could do is give me a muffin." He whinned as he tried to go for another one and got a swat by Hikari.

"These are for the civilians." She said sternly before taking a batch and giving them out to people.

"Where does she even get ingredients for muffins?" Sadie asked aloud as Avis just shrugged as if nothing was wrong with a batch of muffins. "From scratch." he told her as he started to help some of the people cook what was left of beans and rice.

Ray who was also dragged along to help Hikari was too busy collect spices and sprinkling them into small was assisting him as her bobcat purred and curled into a ball. "I'm getting ingredients for homemade bombs Sadie." Ray said as he turned his back towards the redhead and started to stuff his materials in a cardboard box.

"What do you mean you won't take a fucking muffin!" Hikari screamed as she came face to face with a civilian who pushed her finger into Hikari's forehead in a non-threating way instead as if too tease Hikari.

"I said I don't want your muffins." She replied her voice was strong and by looks of it..so was she. The civilian had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. She had on black shirt and jeans with blue running shoes. Her ears were kind of pointy and long and when she smirked at Hikari her teeth were rather strange. She had a profound top and bottom canines and sharp features that made her look similar to a wolf.

Hikari smirked as she looked the girl up and down, "I suggest you take the muffin I guarentee they will get rid of your elf ears." Hikari spat as a flash of anger was shown on the girl's face but her focused look was back in a split second. "I would take that back if I were you Ms. Mary Sue." The girl said still smirking at Hikari evily as she smiled at the satifaction of getting her so upset.

"Sidney just stop scaring people with you threats and just take the muffin." Another girl spoke, her voice was barely audible as she let out a small sigh. The girl put a lock of her hair behind her ear as she gazed at the Sidney with worried sapphire blue eyes. She had on a Tight, black short sleeved top, white vest, and light blue tight jeans with black combat boots. She also had a pair of white googles a top of her head.

"Zoey stay out of it I'm only having fun." Sidney growled under her breath.

"Now Hikari is this anyway to treat guests?" Keagon asked as he came inside the little room and peered over her shoulder before giving a wolf whistle. "Hikari who are these fine little ladies?" Keagon added as he put on a false western accent.

"Keagon meet elf ears and her friend." Hikari said in a high-pitched as she put on the fakest yet innocent smile on her face.

"Ok that's it. I've had enough of you." The other said cooly as she raised her fist silently to punch Hikari in her face.

Before Sidney could bring down the blow to the other girl's face a hand clamped onto her's as it brung her fist down easily.

"Look we should'nt be fighting ourselves. Isn't it bad enough we have 'them' to worry about." Geoffery spoke his tone was tense as he look at the stranger girl in front of her.

"Get off of my hand now." She spoke with deep anger that Geoffery released his grip in ease.

"Just remeber who the real enemies are." He said as he simply turned into the other direction towards the kitchen.

The two girls just stood there glaring at each other before Zoey cleared her throat, getting attention from her friend Sidney. "Sidney, go outside and see if you help some people work on their weaponry." Zoey spoke down to Sidney as if she was an child which only made Sidney angrier. "I need some fresh air." she spoke coldly as she walked out of the small dining area for the civilians and outside.

"I'm so sorry, my friend can be a little harsh at times." Zoey said as Hikari gave her a small smile. But before Hikari responded Siepel came rushing in. Her clothes were torn and her arms and legs were covered in bruises. "Hikari there's been a problem." Seipel said. Hikari looked at her with a confused expression as her eyes glanced over to a boy next to Seipel who also looked out he just went through hell.

"Go warn the others." Seipel said directing the boy as he nodded running over to the kitchenside to warn Sadie and the other soldiers. The boy ran over and stopped briefly as he scanned to see which ones had guns to identify them as soldiers. He looked over to see Avis, Sadie and Lei who were glancing at everyone, looking a bit lost.

The boy wiped sweat from his brow as he tried to push his hand through his snowy white and spiky short hair. He apporached the three with a sudden feel of regret as they all looked at him with a crazed expression on there faces.

'O great they must think I'm a madman.' The boy thought to himself as he looked down to see his scruffy ripped black jeans and white shirt shirt had great amounts of blood on it. His face was dirty and a bruise was just above his right eye. His black and navy vans were caked with mud and his scarf was dingy.

"Woa dude who did you piss off?" Sadie said Avis let out a snort in laughter and Lei just chuckled.

The boy narrowed his icy blue eyes at them as they started to quiet down in awkward silence. "The name is Ryou and I didn't piss anyone off...yet." he said with a dark edge to his voice making the others uncomftarble. Ryou just exhaled deeply as he rolled his sleeves up. "You three just need to come with me, for there has been problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this Chapter :3! Zomg what is the big problem :O! Hope you liked :D! Don't worry if your charectar didn't get a big role this time well they could've been fighting off the 'problem' and I'm going to split the group up in half in the next chapter :) So i can work on more attention to more characters and I feel like i gotta work on dialogue and interactions XD o and i noticed there hasn't been a lot of bloodshed or interaction with the undead zomgies so i will promise you THERE WILL BE LOTS OF BLOODSHED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUHAHAHA! O_O *clears throat* hope you all liked the way i introduced the new oc's and O one more thing! If i were to make someone leader who would you pick ;o leave a review on it XD k unitl next time Adios Amigos~<strong>

P**.S here all some words associated with the next chapter...Sewers Love Split Argue Death Them Mutated Cure Acid Water Fire Explosions Parents Injuries Ignorance ;) well think about it...^^**


	12. READ CAREFULLY ON THIS UPDATE! :O

HEY GUYS! OK READ CAREFULLY GUYS I DONT WANT ANYONE TO BE CONFUSED XD LOL!

OK SO I KNOW I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I DECIDED TO REVIEW SOME OF MY PREVIOUS WORK AND REALIZED...I DIDNT LIKE IT XD IN FACT I HATED IT VERY MUCH I COULD NAME A THOUSAND REASONS WHY I HATE IT AND THE LAST CHAPTER NEEDED SOME REAL EDITING!

SO I THOUGHT ABOUT FOR LIKE 2 HOURS AND DECIDED I WANTED TO MAKE A NEW VERSION OF THE STORY...YES YOU HEARD CORRECTLY I AM STARTING OVER ON A CLEAN SLATE *O*!

THE TITLE WILL BE HOTD THORNS ON ROSES II WITH AN ACTUAL SUMMARY XD YOUR OC'S ARE ALL IN IT AND I AM WORKING REALLY HARD ON IT NOW!

THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED =I AND IM THINKING ABOUT DROPPING SOME OC'S BUT THIS IS OUR CAST LIST FOR HOTD THORNS ON ROSES II:

SADIE MIGAMICHI

FIONA O HARE

NICKOLAS CRAWFORD

RAY MONTAG

PATRICK KUBA

HIKARI SHINJO

SHIZUKU ODA

GEOFFERY Dees Kuribayashi 

SHIN KAZIMI

(Saji fukuyoka) SPOON

JAMES CANDAS

LEI Kojima

RED

RYOU

KAY-LYN Tsykikage 

ZOEY RYAN

SIDNEY WOLF

KEAGON OVERTON

MIAMI Kasujima 

TANYA AKKI

AVIS B CANNON

SEIPEL GAEL

JIN SHIMADA

Chun Kusuri

ELIJAH WHITTLE

Serpiente Gun

Jeffery Collinson (possibly :3)

IF U DO NOT SEE YOUR OC NAME AND YOUVE BEEN IN THE STORY IT PROBABLY SLIPPED MY MIND e.e AND FOR THOSE WHO SENT ME OC's THE OC's Rhys and Julie well after i post the first chapter of HOTD THORNS ON ROSES II

i will let u guys know if there accepted :3 I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEW VERSION :) IF I'M LUCKY I WILL HAVE IT POSTED BY SATURDAY :D PINKY PROMISE! SO LEAVE YOUR FINAL REVIEWS AND SEND ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE :)


End file.
